Mon Jumeau Maléfique
by Kalas1209
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, vous observait en permanence? N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression qu'une petite voix sournoise trottait dans votre tête? Moi, si.
1. Chapitre un

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

_**Oui, comme vous le voyez, voici une nouvelle fic!^^ Et comme toujours, axé sur Kai.**_

Kai: Je suis maudit…

_**Moi aussi je t'aime, mon p'tit!**_

Kai:…

_**Donc! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

Note: En **gras**, **dialogues**, comme d'hab'.

En _italique_, le _« jumeau maléfique »_.

En _**gras et italique**_, les _**paroles rapportées**_ d'un autre personnage.

En normal, le récit.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre un:

Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Dickenson a voulu dire par _**« il suffit parfois d'une aide extérieure pour se rendre compte que nous nous berçons d'illusions »**_? C'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que je trouve mes coéquipiers idiots??

Je soupire.

De toute façon, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il s'acharne à vouloir m'intégrer parmi eux. Il ne comprend donc pas que je ne veux pas! Je ne peux pas…

Je suis un Hiwatari. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un ou quelque chose me détourner de mon devoir. Je dois assurer l'avenir de ma famille et me battre pour retrouver son honneur et sa dignité que mon grand-père a bafoué. Je dois me battre pour ça, pour Dranzer, pour moi …

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces gamins!

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à m'attacher…

Et puis, je ne suis que leur capitaine. Je ne suis là que pour les pousser à aller plus loin en avant, pour les mener à la victoire. Je n'ai pas d'autre utilité.

C'est mon devoir.

Je m'arrête un instant de marcher et observe le ciel gris, chargé d'éclairs, au-dessus de moi. Il va pleuvoir dans peu de temps…Je devrais rentrer.

Aussitôt, je reprends mon chemin en sens inverse, tâchant de repasser dans les mêmes rues que précédemment. Nous sommes actuellement en plein tournois, à Phoenix dans l'Arizona, donc je ne connais pas encore très bien les rues. Nous ne sommes là que depuis hier midi, en même temps… J'accélère le pas au premier grondement de tonnerre. Je déteste l'orage… Il fait trop chaud, l'air est lourd…Il fait quoi? 38 degrés?

Deuxième grondement. J'accélère encore et tourne au coin d'un bâtiment. Il me semble que le nom de notre hôtel est le Royal Palms Resort and Spa… Oui, c'est ça. Hôtel 4 étoiles avec tout le confort, réservé spécialement pour le championnat… Je soupire. Tout cela commence à me lasser… Je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à m'entraîner, en ce moment… Mais il faut que je me reprenne.

Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Un éclair zèbre alors le ciel, me faisant m'arrêter un court instant. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas courir dans ces moments là, mais j'avoue, c'est pas l'envie qui manque… Je reprends mon chemin: l'hôtel est en vu. De loin, j'aperçoit le reste de l'équipe qui attend à l'entrée. Sont-ils donc fous?!

Il commence à pleuvoir, mais pas question de courir. Mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, j'avance tout en essayant de paraître dégagé. Soudain, j'entends derrière moi un crissement de pneus. Intrigué, je tourne la tête. J'aperçois avec horreur une petite fille avec des couettes au milieu de la route, un ballon rouge dans les mains…et une voiture qui freine. Ça ne va pas! Elle ne pourra pas l'éviter! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je m'élance.

J'entends quelqu'un hurlait mon nom; j'accélère.

Deux yeux vert me fixent avec peur. Je tends le bras et arrive in extrémiste à pousser l'enfant hors de la route.

Le grincement des pneus. Le grondement du tonnerre…

**_« -KAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! »_**

…J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? J'ai mal…Je me sens…lourd…Il y a trop de lumière… Trop de voix…

**_« -Hey! Gamin! Tient bon! L'ambulance arrive!_**

**_-Kai! Kai!! »_**

Tyson…? Oui, je crois que c'est sa voix… Je me sens sombrer, petit à petit… doucement… J'entends vaguement le hurlement strident d'une sirène au loin… vaguement…

**_« -Kai! Nous lâche pas! Allez! »_**

…Je…

* * *

**_« -Encore une fois! »_**

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip bip bip bip bip…

Hmmm…

* * *

…

**_« -Tout va bien, il s'en remettra._**

**_-On peut le voir?_**

**_-Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je vous laisse._**

**_-merci. »_**

Hm…Où suis-je?

_A l'hosto mon vieux._

Quoi? Hm…Ma tête… J'ai mal…

_Woh! C'est l'bazar ici! Heureusement que je suis là pour tout remettre en ordre…!_

**« -Taisez-vous…**

**-Kai! Ça va?! Comment tu te sens??**

**-Tyson, comment veux-tu qu'il se sente? Il s'est fait renversé. »**

Renversé?

_Ouais, par un chauffard. C'est fou ce que t'as la mémoire courte… Sûrement à cause de toutes les fois où il t'est arrivé une cou…_

**« -Hmmmm…**

**-Kai? Tu nous entends?**

**-…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…? Ma tête…**

**-Doucement, mon garçon. Tu as eu un accident. Heureusement, tu n'as rien.**

**-…Accident? »**

_Accident. Événement imprévu malheureux ou dommageable._

**« -Kai, la prochaine fois, évite de jouer les héros. T'es pas immortel j'te signal.**

**-…Hein? »**

_En gros, tu peux crever._

**« -Quoi?**

**-Kai…Tu veux qu'on appelle le médecin? »**

_Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas vingt milles francs!_

**« -…J'comprends pas… »**

_Mais c'est le monopoly!_

**« -Max, appelle le médecin, s'il te plais.**

**-Oui, M'sieur!**

**-…Non…Je…Ça va. »**

_Aussi bien qu'un mammouth dans l'ère non glacière…_

Quoi?? Mais…Qui parle??

…

…Hm…J'ai mal à la tête. Je tente de m'asseoir sur mon lit, une main sur mon crâne douloureux. Doucement, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Trop de lumière…J'aperçois alors les regards inquiets de mes coéquipiers et de Monsieur Dickenson.

Oh. L'accident…

Ça y est, ça me revient…

**« -…Comment va la petite? **Je demande.

**-La gamine? Oh bah ça va. Elle a été sauvé par son idole alors ça peut que aller.**

**-Tyson!** Le réprimande Ray. **Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a rien. Elle nous a donné ça pour toi. »**

J'observe, un peu dérouter, un petit ourson en peluche avec une mini écharpe blanche autours du cou.

_On dirait toi. Enfin, en plus mignon, évidemment._

**« -Quoi?**

**-C'est pour toi. »** Insiste Max

Ça, j'avais compris! Je m'empare doucement du jouet, incertain. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma propre voix dans ma tête, en un peu plus grave, cela dit… Hm. Je divague. C'est sûrement dû au choc.

_Ou aux médicaments._

**« -…Qu…Hm. Je veux sortir d'ici.**

**-Il faut d'abord s'assurer que tout va bien.**

**-Je vais très bien! »**

Si je reste une minute de plus dans cet hôpital, je vais devenir fou! D'ailleurs, les autres ne tardent pas à me regarder comme tel. Notre manager soupire puis sort. Lorsqu'il revient, peu de temps après, c'est avec un médecin.

**« -Alors? Comment te sens-tu?**

**-Bien.**

**-C'est-ce qu'on va voir. »**

Les autres sortent tandis que le médecin commence une série de tests. Mais petit à petit, je me sens de mieux en mieux. Et surtout, je n'entends plus cette voix étrange. Heureusement…

Deux heures plus tard, et une tonne de paperasse en plus, on m'autorise enfin à sortir. Cependant, je boîte un peu et j'ai mon bras gauche en écharpe, ainsi qu'un bandage autours de la tête. Mais je préfère encore être dehors et souffrir que de rester alité. Surtout dans un hôpital. J'ai horreur des hôpitaux.

* * *

Le trajet en car se fait en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je me demande combien de temps je suis resté évanoui? Je soupire. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi?

Nous arrivons. Le seul avantage à toute cette histoire, c'est que mes coéquipiers se montrent un peu plus responsables et qu'ils essaient de faire de leur mieux pour me facilité la vie… Mais ils restent trop près de moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils s'attachent à moi…

_Mais ce que tu peut être gnangnan toi alors!_

**« -Qui a parlé?! » **je sursaute.

Je regarde tout autours de moi. Je suis seul dans ma chambre… Il n'y a personne. Serais-je devenu fou?

_Toc toc toc? HelloooooooooooOOOO! Y a quelqu'un là-d'dans?? Putain, Kai, t'assure pas, là!_

**« -Qui est là?!**

_-Mon pauvre chéri…T'es tout traumatisé. Heureusement que je suis là!_

**-…Où êtes-vous?**

_-Mais tutoies moi! On va cohabité ensemble pour un bon bout de temps, toi et moi!_

**-QUI ES-TU??**

_-Ben, ta conscience, ça s'voit pas? Hey, tu sais que c'est le foutoir dans ton cerveau? Franchement, pour quelqu'un qui est censé ne pas avoir de sentiments…_

**-C'est n'importe quoi! Ma conscience?!**

_-Ouaip!^^ Hey, dis? Tu t'es jamais dit que si ça se trouve t'étais gay?_

**-PARDON??**

_-…Ben quoi?_

**-…T'es quoi? Une sorte de jumeau maléfique?**

_-…Tu peux me voir sous cet angle, en effet.^^ Crains ma toute puissance!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!_

**-…Non.**

_-…Ah. »_

Je suis en plein délire… J'vais me coucher, ça passera.

_Rooooooooh! Allez Kai! Parles-moi!_

…Si je fais la sourde oreille, ça passera.

_T'es franchement pas drôle._

…Voilà, je ferme les yeux…

_Tu veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis là?_

**« -…Dis toujours…**

_-Ben je sais pas.^^_

**-… »**

Je vais m'endormir, ça vaudra mieux…

_Par contre, je sais que c'est dû à ton accident. Dis? Tu m'écoute? Youhouuuuuuuu?? …Kai? Chéri-chéri??_

Je sens le sommeil me gagner, progressivement.

_Michant!_

Tout ira mieux demain, quand je me serais calmé… J'aurais peut-être dû rester encore un peu à l'hôpital.

…

Hm…Dormir…

…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors, c'était comment?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Chapitre deux

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

**_Et voilà la suite!^^_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre deux:

_Reggae night_

_We come together when the feeling's right_

_Reggae night_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm , hmm, oh, oh_

Raaaaah! La ferme!

_Ben Kai? T'aime pas ma chanson?_

…

_Many river calis_

_Got to get my things, got to catch this ride_

_Got to look my best_

_Cause I know they'll be mashing it up tonight ,mmm, hmm,oh,oh_

_Reggae night_

_We come together when the feeling's right_

_Reggae night_

_And we'llbe jamming till the morning light,mmm,hmm,oh,oh_

J'essaie de dormir, merde!

_Bah, j'vois pas qui t'en empêche…_

…Du calme, Kai, du calme…

_Tu te parle tout seul maintenant?_

C'est mieux que de parler à une voix imaginaire…

_J'te signale que c'est déjà ce que tu fais.^^_

…

_You will find it happens only once a year_

_So don't miss out on this session here ,oh!_

Bon! Ça suffit! En admettant que tu sois réel…qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement?!

_Ben, ça me semble évident! Je suis là pour illuminer ta vie afin qu'elle soit meilleure!^^_

T'es pas mon ange gardien!

_C'est vrai…_

Alors?

_Bah! Tu verras bien!^^ De toute façon je suis coincé ici pour un moment alors…_

COMMENT CA, COINCE ICI???

_Dans ta tête. J'te l'avais pas dit?_

NAN!

_Ah…Ben te voilà au courrant!^^_

…Dès demain, je vais voir un psy pour ne plus entendre ces conneries.

_Roh lala…mais quel rabat-joie!_

…Je préfère ne pas répondre. Ne plus l'entendre. Je me retourne sur le ventre et fourre ma tête sous mon oreiller.

_LALALALALAAAAAAAAA!_

_Mimimimimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_DododododoooooOOOOOOOOO!_

TA GUEULE!

_Vilain! J'te boude!_

…Gloire…

* * *

Hmmm…Je grogne, me retourne et passe un bras sur mon visage. Trop de jour… J'ai du oublier de fermer mes volets hier soir…Quelle heure est-il?

_Tout juste 10h00!_

**« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! »**

Je sursaute et tombe du lit. Aïe…Je grogne tout en me massant la nuque. Bon sang… Moi qui espérais que c'était une hallucination…

**« -Kai? Ça va? On t'a entendu crier. »**

Tyson… Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la situation me gêne et me fait légèrement rougir.

_Mais c'est qu'il est meugooooooooon…_

Ta gueule, toi!

_En attendant, tu lui as toujours pas répondu. T'as juste l'air bête, là, en fait…_

Ah! Fait chier…

J'essaie de me redresser, mais ma jambe me fait mal et avec mon bras, ce n'est pas vraiment évident. Soudain, je sens deux bras qui me soutiennent et qui m'aide à me rassoire sur le lit. Tyson…

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux.

Je déteste qu'on ait pitié de moi…

_Mais il a pas pitié de toi, il t'aide!_

Seulement parce qu'il voit que je suis faible! Je ne suis pas faible!

_Bah faudrait savoir, hein._

Je ne veux pas dépendre de qui que ce soit. Et encore moins de Tyson.

_Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi quoi?

_Pourquoi surtout de Tyson?_

J't'en pose des questions??

_Ben oui, là._

…J'te déteste, maudite voix! Attends que je me débarrasse de toi!

_Ben, tu peux pas…_

**« -Kai, t'es sûr que ça va? T'es tout pâle…**

**-Hm, Oui…Ça va. J'ai juste mal au crâne…**

**-J't'apporte un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Tu veux ton p'tit-déj' au lit?**

**-Non… J'vais me lever.**

**-Ok. »**

Je l'observe sortir de ma chambre. Je soupire. Étrangement, je me sens mieux, de nouveau capable de respirer…

_Ah aaaaaaaaaah…_

Je grogne. Quoi, encore?

_Tu es amoureuuuuuuuuux!_

N'importe quoi! C'est Tyson, bon sang! C'est mon coéquipier!

_Et le fait que c'est un garçon ne t'ai même pas venu à l'esprit en premier?_

…Tais-toi, tu m'saoul!

_Rooooooooooh! Qu'il est timide!_

Je soupire. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça? Et puis vraiment, là, ça devient n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de conscience?! C'est décidé, je vais aller voir un psy.

_Juste comme ça, tu tiens tant que ça à ruiner ta réputation? Non, parce que, si tu vas voir un psy, tu peux être sûr que dix minutes après tout les paparazzi seront au courrant. Évidemment, tu passera pour un fou qui entend des voix…_

…

_Mais, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein? Je suis juste ta conscience…_

Ok, c'est bon… Je vais juste ignorer mon « jumeau maléfique ».

_Pourquoi « jumeau maléfique » ?_

PARCE QUE TU ME GAVE!

_Ah ok!^^ J'avais pas compris! Hahahaha! Lol!_

…Mon Dieu… T'es obligé de dire « lol »? T'es dans ma tête, pas sur Internet.

_Tu devais pas m'ignorer, toi?_

…

Préférant ignorer le fait que je viens de me faire avoir, je me lève et file à la salle de bain. Je m'apprête à me déshabiller quand je pense à un truc…

**« -Hey, la voix?**

_-Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii?_

**-Retourne-toi!**

_-Que…?_

**-Je veux pas que tu me mate sous la douche!**

_-Comment je pourrais te mater, je suis dans ta tête._

**-…Mouais, ben, regarde pas! »**

Je l'entends râler tandis que je retire lentement mes vêtements. J'entre, allume l'eau chaude et l'eau froide… Hm… Ça fait du bien…

_Ouuuuuuh le joli cul!_

HEY!!!

_Ben quoi? Tu m'as dit, « regarde pas »…Je regarde pas! J'imagine!_

Espèce de…de… PERVERS!

_Ben, dans le sens où je suis quand même ta conscience, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça…_

Tais-toi! N'imagine pas!

_Ok, ok! Rooooooooh… Puceau, va!_

Je soupire, septique, et commence à me laver. J'ai un peu de mal avec mon bras, ça m'énerve. Je déteste être comme ça, si…hmpf! Je me dépêche, fini de me rincer et sort, une serviette autours des hanches. Lorsque je rentre de nouveau dans ma chambre, je croise Tyson qui posait justement mon médicament sur mon chevet. Aussitôt, je rougi.

**« -K…K…Kai?! Euh…Ton cachet…et euh… Mais habille-toi!**

**-…Ben, sort…**

**-Ah, ouais…Euh…Salut! »**

_Non mais alors là! Non mais j'vous jure!_

Je grogne dès que la porte se referme. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, la voix?

_Rien…Je me rends compte à quel point ça risque d'être long…-_-_

Qu'est-ce qui va être long? J'attrape mon verre et avale le contenu.

_Ben, vous caser ensemble!_

QUOI???? Je tousse: j'ai avalé de travers. Et j'ai dû mal entendre aussi…

_Nan, nan, t'as bien entendu!^^_

…Tu tiens à mourir, c'est ça?

_Les menaces ne marchent pas sur moi. Hihihihi! Aaaaaaaah je suis tellement excellent! Tu trouve pas?_

Non…

_Oh._

Hm! Bon, mes vêtements…Ah, et au passage, la voix, si tu t'imagine que je vais sortir avec Tyson, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil, pigé?!

_oh...oh...._

_Reggae night_

_oh...oh..._

_Reggae night_

_oh...oh...._

_Keep on rockin' down_

_oh...oh..._

_Reggae night_

_oh...oh.._

_Reggae night_

_Reggae night_

_We come together when the feeling's right, mmm, hmm, oh, oh_

_Reggae night_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm, hmm, oh, oh_

Hey! J'te parle!

_Hm? Désolé, tu disais quelque chose?_

…Laisse tomber…

_Okiiiiiiii!^^_

…

Je soupire, prends mes affaires et m'habille et tentant d'oublier le fait que mon « jumeau maléfique » chante constamment la même chanson…

_REGGAE NIGHT!_

_WE COME TOGETHER WHEN THE FEELING'S RIGHT!_

_REGGAE NIGHT!_

_AND WE'LL BE JAMMING TILL THE MORNING LIGHT!_

_mmm, hmm, OH, OH!_

BOUCLE-LA!! En plus tu chante faux!

_Ah bon? T'es sûr? On m'a toujours dit que j'avais du tallent, pourtant…_

…J'vois pas comment! T'es dans MA tête!

_Hey, mais t'es pas le seul qui a eut besoin d'une conscience! En tout cas, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?_

…Non, quoi? Je soupire mentalement.

_Que toi aussi t'as pas de talents!^_^_

…J'vais faire celui qui n'a rien entendu.

_Heeeeey!_

Ignorant les commentaires de la voix, je sort pour rejoindre mon équipe. J'ai horreur de leurs regards compatissants… C'est bon, je ne suis pas mort! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

_Hey, Kai?_

Quoi?

_T'as pas de magasines cochons dans ta mémoire? J'm'ennuie, là…_

Qu…NON MAIS CA VA PAS?! Tu me prends pour qui??

_Bah, pour un ado…_

…Pervers…

**« -Kai? T'as pas l'air très en forme…**

**-Hein? »**

Sortant de ma « conversation » avec « l'autre », j'observe mes coéquipiers qui continuent de me fixer, inquiets. Je secoue la tête et m'assoie en silence. Leur discussion reprend pendant que je commence à manger tranquillement. Ils parlent du tournois…

**« -Dis, Kai? Tu crois que ça ira pour toi?** Me demande Max.

**-Hm. »**

_Évidemment! Vu que tu fou déjà rien…_

Comment ça je fou jamais rien?!

_Hm? Oh, tu me parlais?_

…Tsss…

**« -Bonjour les p'tits loups! Alors, ça baigne?**

**-Grand-père?!** S'étouffe Tyson. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-Bah je viens encourager l'équipe, voyons! Oh, Kai, ça va? T'as quelque chose de changer…**

**-Ça va.** Répondis-je poliment.

**-Kai a eu un accident.**

**-RAY!**

**-Ah d'accord. Pas trop grave j'espère? **S'enquiert Monsieur Granger.

**-Non, ç…**

**-C'était horrible, oui!** Rajoute Max.

**-…**

**-Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il te faut, gamin! »**

J'hausse un sourcil, septique. Monsieur Granger est quelqu'un de bien, mais avec des idées un peu farfelues, des fois… Un peu comme…

_Moi j'l'aime bien, le vieux! Il est plus sympa que ton vieux à toi._

Merci de me le faire remarquer… Hey! Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse Voltaire, toi??

_Hm? Oh, bah, tu sais… Je suis dans ta tête. ^^'''_

Hm…

_En attendant, le vieux vient juste de dire qu'il te fallait une petite-amie pour prendre soin de toi et tout le monde attend ta réaction…_

**« -Hein??**

**-Bah, tu préfère UN petit-ami?**

**-QUOI???**

**-Grand-père! Le fatigue pas, il est déjà assez naze comme ça…**

**-D'accord, d'accord!** Rit-il en s'asseyant avec nous.

**-D'ailleurs, t'étais obligé de venir habiller comme ça? »** Commente Tyson, critique.

_Ben quoi? Il est sympa son look!_

…Ouais, t'oublis la chemise hawaïenne orange flashi et le short turquoise et les claquettes et les chapeau de paille…

_Ben, si j'oublis tous ça il va pas lui rester grand-chose sur le dos…_

Que? Quoi??

_Petit coquin, va… T'inquiète! Ça restera entre nous._

…Je soupire. Tout d'un coup, je me sens très las.

_Tu sais, tu peut parler plus « jeunes »!_

Ta gueule.

_Ah bah tu vois! Ça commence à rentrer!^^_

Comment je fais pour me débarrasser de toi, au fait?

_Ah, oui, alors, attends… Euuuuuuh… C'était quoi le cours là-dessus, déjà?_

Attends… Quel cours?

_Bah, tu crois qu'on peut devenir conscience professionnelle comme ça, toi?_

…Ok, continu. De toute façon, je suis plus à ça près…

…_Bref. Hmmm… Ah oui! Alors, d'après le paragraphe 5 de l'article 586 du code de la « CONSCIENCE TRANQUILLE », Toute conscience doit aider son double à trouver la voie du bonheur et le sens unique d'une vie meilleure, conformément au sacrement prononcé lors de la remise des diplômes…T'as dû bol, j'ai jamais eut mes exams!^__^_

… Super…J'ai hérité d'une conscience incompétente…

_Hey! C'est pas vrai! J'ai juste étais recalé 5 fois!_

…

_Mais, franchement, j'vois pas en ça peut bien être si compliqué! Bon alors! Par où on commence, mon coco?_

J'suis pas ton coco! Et puis c'est à toi de savoir, non?

…_Ah, ouais, tient… Pas bête._

…A l'aide…

_Bon alors, on va commencer. Parce que tant que j'aurais pas réussit à t'ouvrir aux autres, jamais je ne repartirais._

M'ouvrir aux autres?

_Oui. Tu sais, Kai, tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu le pense._

Tsss… Mais bien sûr…

_Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance en toi et dans tes amis._

J'ai pas d'amis, andouille!

_Andouille toi-même! Bien sûr que tu en as! Et eux c'est quoi?!_

Je regarde discrètement mes coéquipiers. Tyson se chamaille avec son grand-père tandis que les autres rient. Hm… Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Soudain, Ray tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je retourne aussi sec à mon bol de café.

_Raaaaaaaaaah! T'es désespérant! Fais un effort, tu veux?!_

Hey! Me gueule pas dessus, toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est que d'être seul! Je n'ai besoin de personne!

_Ça, c'est-ce que tu crois! Mais bon, il faut croire que tu tiens à moi puisque tu t'obstine pour que je reste dans ta tête.^^_

…Ok, admettons que j'ai besoin des autres… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

_Et si on allait faire un tour? J'aimerais que tu vois quelque chose._

…Ok. Je fini mon petit-déjeuner, me lève et commence à partir.

**« -Kai! Mais où tu vas??**

**-Dehors.**

**-HEIN??? Ah ça non! T'es encore convalescent! Tu reste ici et tu te repose!**

**-J'suis pas ton chien, Tyson!**

**-Non, t'es juste mon ami! Et les amis ça prend soin les uns des autres! »**

_Tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je disais?_

…Hm. Passablement énervé, je sort tout de même. Au loin, j'entends Tyson qui râle. Tyson… Pourquoi ça me serre le cœur, comme ça?

_MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!^^_

La ferme! Ce n'est pas « mimi » ! C'est catastrophique!

_Rooooooooh…_

Et puis ça ne signifie rien, rien du tout. Je secoue la tête et entame une marche autours de l'hôtel. Tandis que je me promène, plongé dans mes pensées, « l'autre » ne cesse de faire des commentaires en tout genre… Comment c'est censé m'aider??

…_et je vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un palmier là alors que c'est tout à l'écart et…Kai, tu m'écoute??_

Ouais, ouais…

_Ouf!^^ Donc, je disais… WAAAAAAAAAH!_

Quoi, encore? Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça?!

_T'as vu la nana là-bas?! Trop canon! Hey! Penche-toi un peu, si ça se trouve on pourra voir son…_

PERVERS!!!

_Ben quoi? En plus t'as vu les atouts qu'elle a? J'suis sûr qu'elle doit être super bonne au p…_

TAIS-TOI! TAIS-TOI! Et arrête de parler comme ça!!!

_Roooooooh, bah rougit pas comme çaaaaaaaaa!^^ Si on peut même plus se rincer l'œil…_

T'es censé m'aider à régler mon problème! Pas te « rincer l'oeil »!

_Ah! Bah on progresse! Tu prends enfin conscience que t'as un problème!^^ C'est bien! La prochaine leçon demain, même heure, ok?_

…Tu te prends pour mon psy?

_Hmmm…Ouais, mais avec les honoraires en moins à payer.^^ Et beaucoup plus stylé en plus! Bon aller, on rentre! J'veux pas que tu te fatigue de trop._

Genre…

_Ben ouais, sinon j'te dis pas comment on sera dans la merde._

Me disais aussi…

Je retourne donc en arrière, bien que je me demande vaguement pourquoi j'obéis à cette stupide voix qui sert à rien.

_Hey!_

D'ailleurs, je vais pas continuer à l'appeler « la voix » ou « jumeau maléfique » tout du long… Hey! La voix? Tu n'as pas de nom?

_Bah tu m'en n'as pas encore donner._

Oh.

_Maître indigne!_

Ta gueule. Je réfléchis.

_TT_TT Michant!_

…Bon, je trouve pas. Je verrais ça plus tard…

_Bouhouhouhouh…Tu m'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! TT_______TT_

Arrête de chialer.

_Hey, chéri-chéri…_

Je ne suis pas ton chéri!

_Ok…Bébé?_

Grrrrr!

_Oups…Euh…Héhéhé…Kai-chou?_

…Je suis pas chou.

_Fleur._

Hein?

_Chou-fleur! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

…Désespérant…

* * *

Laissant ma conscience dans son délire, je retourne dans notre suite. Comme toujours, Tyson me cris dessus comme quoi je suis irresponsable et qu'il aurait encore put m'arriver quelque chose…

_Mon p'tit bébé est devenu un homme…Gnmm gnmm…snif…_

Arrête de délirer! Et je ne suis pas ton « bébé »!

_Rooooooooh mais vous feriez un siiiiiii joli couple!_

J'vais faire le sourd.

_Tsss…_

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ignore mon coéquipier, ce qui le fait encore plus enrager. Étrangement, ça me ferait presque sourire, cette façon qu'il a de s'inquiéter pour un rien…

_Aaaaaaaaah… A quand le mariage?_

…Ne répond pas, Kai, ne répond pas.

Peu après, tandis que je m'étais installé à notre balcon et que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, on frappa à notre porte. Sûrement le service d'étage.

_Tu crois qu'on peut commander à bouffer?_

Ray alla ouvrir puis revint, l'air gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore?

**« -Kai, euh…C'est pour toi.**

**-…Si c'est mon grand-père…**

**-Non. C'est une femme.**

**-UNE FEMME?? Wooooooooouuuu, Kai, tu nous avais caché ça! » **Me taquine Tyson.

Il en faut peu pour que Max et Kenny se mettent à rire. Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_HAHAHAHAHAH!! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!! HAHAHAHAHA!_

La ferme, la voix!

_Bouhouhouhouh… TT_TT_

Je soupire. Je suis entouré de débiles profonds…

_Ça, c'est pas gentil!_

**« -Kai! Mon chéri!**

**-…Euh…Grand-mère???**

**-GRAND-MERE??? » **Répètent les autres, choqués.

Je rêve, là… Ma…Grand-mère…

Aussitôt, elle pose ses valises et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Grand-mère…

_Ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sortez les mouchoirs! J'vais pleurer!_

Grand-mère… Un sourire étire doucement mes lèvres tandis que je lui rend son étreinte d'un bras. Mais elle me serre si fort que je ne peut empêcher un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres. Elle s'écarte de moi et prend mon visage dans ses petites mains.

**« -Kai! Mon'ptit! Comment te sens-tu?? Dès que j'ai su, j'ai sauté dans le premier hélicoptère, puis j'ai pris le bateau, le train et ensuite l'avion… Ça va??? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Roooooh, mais regarde moi ça! Comme tu as grandi! 17 ans, déjà… Aaaaaaaaah, je vais pleurer! » **S'exclame-t-elle avant de me serrer contre elle de nouveau.

…Minute…Hélicoptère?

_J'l'aime bien ta vieille!_

Hey! Un peu de respect! Elle, c'est MA grand-mère! Pas touche!

Hm… Aïe…

**« -Euh…Grand-mère…Tu m'écrase…**

**-Oups! Pardon! Aaaaaaaah, laisse-moi te regarder encore un peu. »**

Elle me fixe tendrement, mon visage toujours dans ses mains.

**« -Heureusement que tu as mes yeux et mon intelligence! Mais regarde-moi dans quel état tu t'es mis! Aaaaaah, décidément… Tu ne changeras jamais… Oh, mais au fait… C'est qui, eux? Tes amis?**

**-Et bien, c'est…**

**-Bonjours Madame Hiwatari, nous sommes les amis de Kai et ses coéquipiers. Je m'appelle Ray.**

**-Oh quel beau garçon! Je sens que je vais rester un peu ici, moi…**

**-Grand-mère! »**

Alors, là…je suis choqué.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

Ray a un petit rire gêné tandis que ma grand-mère me demande pourquoi je m'emporte comme ça. Je soupire et lui présente le reste de l'équipe.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Je lui demande en la menant au canapé.

**-Oh et bien… **Elle s'assoie. **J'étais dans les Fidji quand j'ai reçu un appel du vieux débris. Il disait qu'apparemment tu étais ici, à l'hôpital…**

**-Voltaire?…Depuis quand il prend de mes nouvelles, lui?**

**-Va savoir. Bref! J'ai tout de suite accouru! Heureusement, tu n'as rien.** Elle me sourit. **MAIS NE ME RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA!**

**-…Euh…Ok…**

**-Bien!**^_^ **Aaaaaaah, je suis si contente que tu te soit fait des amis!** Elle leur sourit à leur tour.

**-…Tu vas rester combien de temps?** Je demande.

**-…Et bien, je me dit que temps que je suis là, et comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon poussin…**

**-Grand-mère… **Marmonnais-je, mort de honte, tandis que les autres pouffent de rire.

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Poussin!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Au secours! Je m'étouffe de rire!_

**-…et vu que tu es grand maintenant… Oh, et bien, jusqu'à ce que tu te trouve une petite-amie!^^**

**-HEIN??? Hey! Arrêtez de tous vouloir me caser!**

**-Hm? Tu préfère les garçons peut-être? » **Me demande-t-elle innocemment.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah! Là s'en est trop!

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Je… n'arrive plus… à… respirer… Mal… aux… côtes! HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

ARRETE DE RIRE!

_Oui patron. O.O Pffffpfpffff…_

Tandis que je râle tout seul, mes traîtres de coéquipiers se sont écroulés de rire. Au même moment, le grand-père de Tyson nous rejoint, nous demandons ce qu'il se passe. Voyant ma grand-mère, il s'incline respectueusement en lui faisant un baise-main. Elle émet un petit rire en se dissimulant à peine le visage avec le dos de son autre main.

**« -Madame… A qui ais-je l'honneur?**

**-Ohohohoh!! Je suis Hélène Hiwatari, la grand-mère de Kai. Mais… Vous pouvez m'appeler Hélène…**

**-Grand-mère… **Commençais-je.

**-Oh! Vraiment! Si jeune?**

**-Ohohohoh! Quel gentleman..!**

**-Grand-mère!**

**-QUOI???**

**-…Euh…Rien…**

_-Comment elle t'a remise à ta place! Fiuuuuuuuuuu! Alors là, chapeau!_

**-Mon nom est George Granger… Mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Papy.**

**-Papy? Ohohohoh! Que c'est original!**

**-Hey! Grand-père! Arrête de jouer les Don Juan!** S'exclame Tyson.

**-Qu'est-ce t'as, gamin? T'es jaloux? Tu veux un câlin? »**

Au secours…

J'observe la scène sans vraiment la voir: Ma grand-mère rit avec les autres tandis que Tyson tente de repousser les « câlins » de son grand-père…

_Je sens que je vais bien me marrer, moi!^_^_

Pas moi… Je sens que ça va être long, ce tournois… Long!

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi il me fait penser à Tala, ce « jumeau maléfique » (le Tala de mes délires, lol).**_

_**Ça mérite une review?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Chaptre trois

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Bonjouuuuuuuur tout le monde!**_

**Killproduct****: **_**Lol, Kai est quelqu'un de patient. Enfin… Plus ou moins, lol, tu verras. Ah toi aussi t'as viré ta conscience? Mdr**_

**Lilith Yorlane****: **_**Bon ben la voilà la suite, lol. C'est marrant que la voix te fasse pensé à l'âne dans Shrek parce que justement, ça m' y faisait aussi.**_

**Swordetios****: **_**J'suis contente que le « jumeau maléfique » de Kai te plaise!^^ Si jamais t'as des idées, hein… Lol.**_

_**Merci pour vos encouragements!^^ Je suis contente que ça vous plaise donc…**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre trois:

_Yeeeeeeeeeah, baby! Are you Ready??_

Hmmm… Laisse-moi pioncer…

_No way! Come on!_

…Hmmm…

_KAI! BOUGE TON CUL!!_

Ça va! Ça va! Je me lève! Tu fais chier… Hm… Je me redresse, baille, et me frotte les yeux.

**« -Quelle heure…?**

_-6h05 du matin!^^_

**-Raaaaaaah…**

_-Tu voulais faire une grasse mat' peut-être?_

**-…Toi, j'te parle plus. »**

Je soupire et m'étire. Aïe…J'ai les os qui craquent et la tête qui tourne un peu. Je reste assis au milieu de mon lit et repense à la journée d'hier. Une journée riche en découvertes… Déjà, j'ai une salopprie de voix dans ma tête qui semble se faire un malin plaisir de chanter faux quand j'essaie de dormir… Puis l'arrivée de ma grand-mère. Grand-mère… Dire que ça fait déjà bientôt dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu… Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, en fait. Petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, rigolote, douce, joyeuse, un peu folle… aventurière. Toujours les mêmes yeux améthystes, le même sourire, le même humour…

Je remonte mes jambes vers moi et les entoure de mes bras. Je souris doucement… Elle m'avait tant manqué! Son départ du manoir reste un souvenir douloureux… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mais franchement, maintenant que j'y repense, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, elle et Voltaire, c'était plus le grand amour…

Comment elle a put aimé un monstre pareil?

_Bonne question!_

Aaaaah… Grand-mère…

Bon aller, debout. Parce qu'en attendant, hier, personne ne s'est entraîné! Moi, parce que je suis pas trop en état et parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenir à l'œil ma grand-mère…

_C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée comique!_

Ouais, c'est clair…

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain pour me laver. Hm… La voix?

_Viiiiiii… Je sais! Moi pas regarder; moi pas imaginer non plus, sinon toi fâché tout rouge._

Voilà. Tu vois que tu comprends quand tu veux!

…_Vilain!_

Je me lave en vitesse puis retourne à ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Minute…

Où sont mes vêtements…?

J'observe, suspect, le linge dans mon armoire.

CE N'EST PAS MES VÊTEMENTS!

_Et alors? Ils sont classes!_

Rien à faire! Ce ne sont PAS mes fringues!

Ni une, ni deux, je resserre ma serviette autours de mes hanches et sort de ma chambre. Je reste médusé devant la scène…

_Woh… ça, c'est de l'autorité…_

**« -Et 1, 2...1,2... PLUS VITE!!**

**-CHEF! OUI, CHEF!**

**-Euh… Grand-mère? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**-Kaaaaaaaaaaaai! Mon poussin!**

_-POUSSIN! Hahahahahahahaha!!! M'y ferais jamais! HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**-Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri? Il est encore tôt, va te reposer. »**

Ok, là, plus de doute possible…

J'observe, un sourcil arqué, mes…

_Pauvres?_

Ouais, pauvres…coéquipiers. Obligés d'exécuter une série de pompes dans le salon, à 6h00 du mat'…et avec ma grand-mère assise sur leur dos…

**« -Grand-mère… **Commençais-je suspicieux.

**-Ouiiiiiii?**

**-Mes vêtements.**

**-Oh, Kai! Tu ne vas pas mettre ses horreurs? Je t'ai pris une nouvelle garde robe!^^**

**-Mais…**

**-ET NE DISCUTE PAS!**

**-…Oui, grand-mère…**

_-C'est moi où elle te fait peur?_

**-Bien!^^ Dans ce cas, va t'habiller sinon tu vas attraper froid.**

**-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Pitiéééééééééééé! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! **Gémit Tyson.

**-Hm.**

**-S'te pl… »**

Hm? Quoi, encore? J'hausse un sourcil tandis que Tyson, de là où il est, se met subitement à rougir violement. Toujours aussi débile…

_Moi je pense surtout que vu sous quel angle il te voit…_

Hein?

_Ben, t'es pas très habillé sous ta serviette…_

…AH! Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt!! Conscience de malheur!

_Je fais ce que je peux, hein._

Je me met également à rougir et file immédiatement dans ma chambre et m'enferme à double tour.

_T'exagère pas un peu, là?_

Exagérer?! EXAGERER??

_T'avais une touche, man! Il suffisait que tu l'embrasse et le tour était joué! Et je serais, peut-être, partit…_

Tu pouvez pas le dire avant?!

_Non!^^ Il faut que ça vienne du cœur!_

Ben voyons! Je commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre.

**« -Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.**

_-Ben, si tu l'aime pas vraiment, ça sert à rien._

**-Mais pourquoi lui??** Je m'énerve.

_-Bah, j'sais pas… J'trouve qu'il a un joli…_

**-Tais-toi!**

_-…cul._

**-…Je t'avais dit de te taire…**

_-Ah? J'ai pas entendu._

**-…**

_-Dis, Kai? Pourquoi t'essaierais pas de te détendre?_

**-Je suis détendu.**

_-Tu tourne en rond… Je crois que la moquette en a marre._

**-Je ne tourne pas en rond! Je réfléchis!**

_-Tu sais réfléchir?_

**-Ça me saoul!**

_-Déjà, si t'arrêtais de rougir comme une collégienne…_

**-Je… Je ne rougi pas!**

_-Bien sûûûûûûr… Et si je dis… Tyson._

**-…**

_-Raaaaaaaaaaah! Tu rougi! Tu rougi! Tu rougi!_

**-Non! Non! Et non! C'est mon coéquipier, rien de plus!**

**-Kai?**

**-AAAAAAAAH! Gr…Grand-mère…? Euh… Tu voulais quoi? »**

_Outch… Aurais-je oublié de te dire qu'elle était là?_

OUI!

_Sorry man!_

…Un jour je te le ferais payer…

_Mais oui! Mais oui!_

…Hm… Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ça? Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas ça. Elle s'avance vers moi après avoir refermer la porte, sans me lâcher des yeux. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle pose une main sur mon front et prend un air inquiet.

**« -Kai, mon ange… Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**-Tout va bien, grand-mère.**

**-…Ah, je vois… **Sourit-elle, un brin malicieuse.

**-Hm? **J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Tu es amoureux de ton ami à la casquette.**

**-QUOI?? NON!**

**-Oh, Kaaaaai…! C'est trop mignon! »**

Je recule et la fixe, effaré. Elle a un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillent et elle a porté ses mains en coupe sur ses joues rondes. Elle est folle ou quoi?!

_Moi je dirais plutôt observatrice…_

Ta gueule! Vous êtes fous tout les deux! Je n'aime PAS Tyson, bon sang!

**« -Grand-mère, tu te trompe! C'est juste mon coéquipier! Et en plus, c'est mon rival!**

**-Et?**

**-…Bah…Je l'aime pas!**

**-Roooooooh, mon chou à la crème…**

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Chou à la crème!! HAHAHAHA! J'suis plié, là!!_

**-Grand-mère!** M'offusquais-je. **J'ai passé l'âge des surnoms!**

**-Mais mon cœur… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte voyons!**

**-…Dis? T'écoute ce que je te dis?**

**-Non!^^**

**-…**

**-Kai, écoute-moi, mon chéri… »**

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me force à en faire de même en me tenant les mains.

_Hey! Pourquoi elle, elle peut t'appeler « mon chéri » et pas moi? J'suis jaloux, là!_

Pas mon problème.

**« -Je me souviens quand tu étais petit… Tu ne traînais qu'avec des garçons.** Rit-elle.

**-…Normal, les filles sont idiotes… **Je rétorque.

**-Rooooooooh… Ne dis pas ça!**

**-…**

**-Je suis sûr que vous ferez un très joli couple, tout les deux!^^ D'où l'importance de soigner ton look, mon lapin.**

_-LAPIN?! Mwahahahahahahaha! Lapin!! Hahahahahaha!!_

**-…Grand-mère… **Je gronde. **Attends… Tu as fais quoi de mes affaires?!**

**-Je les ai donné à une œuvre caritative, pourquoi?**

**-…C'est une blague, hein?**

**-Non!^^ Allez, habille-toi! Quand tu auras fini, je t'apprendrais à être un peu plus romantique.**

**-Grand-mère!**

**-Je rigole! Hahahaha! Détends-toi, voyons!**

**-…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon sucre d'orge… Grand-mère et là et veille sur toi, maintenant!^^ »**

C'est censé me rassurer?

_Hihihihihi!! Pfffpfpfppffff… Hey, Kai? Tu veux un su-sucre? Sucre d'orge?_

Met-là en veilleuse, la voix!

Pendant que je râle après cette idiote de voix, ma grand-mère me tapote gentiment la main, se lève et part.

Mes vêtements…

_Rooooooooh, tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire? Allez, bouge-toi un peu! En plus, je crois qu'elle t'a laissé ta si précieuse écharpe._

Bah encore heureux! Bon, voyons voir ce qu'elle m'a acheté… Je me lève en soufflant et ouvre l'armoire. Et j'attends. Je sais pas quoi mettre…

_Alors là, c'est la meilleure._

Hey! Plutôt que de te foutre de moi, rend-toi utile!

_Ok, dans ce cas prends… tient, le pantalon, là, à droite._

Celui-là? Le jean noir?

_Ouaip!^^ Et avec tu prends… Tient, pourquoi pas le maillot prune?_

…Hm…

_Allez! Habille-toi! Et qu'ça saute!_

Je m'empare des vêtements et d'un boxer: dire que ma grand-mère a osé vendre aussi mes sous-vêtements… La honte! Et en plus elle ne m'a pris que des boxers! Moi qui ne portais que des caleçons… Je soupire et les enfile. Une fois vêtu, je me met devant le miroir sur pied posé à côté de l'armoire et m'observe, septique. Hm… C'est trop grand, ce haut…

_Mais naaaaaaaan… Ça se porte pas comme ça! T'es nul…_

Hey!

_Mets-le un peu plus vers l'arrière… voilà, et tu laisse une de tes épaules dénudée. Tient, la gauche._

Je m'exécute. Comme ça?

_Yes! Et maintenant… Hm… Tourne toi. Ah, je le savais! Baisse un peu ton jean._

Je tiens pas à ce qu'on voit mon cul!

_Mais arrête de paniquer et fais-moi confiance! Bon, allez!_

Hm… Je tire un peu sur le jean, qui me serre les jambes, pour le faire descendre à la hauteur de mes hanches. Et maintenant?

_Met-moi une ceinture en cuire et deux petites chaînes par-dessus le haut et n'oubli pas de ressortir un peu ton haut par-dessus, pour qu'il fasse plus ample._

… Je soupire, prends ce qu'il faut et suis les indications de la voix.

_Et maintenant…. La touche finale: Ébouriffe un peu tes cheveux… Ouais, voilà. Ni-kel! T'es trop canon comme ça, man!_

Je cherche pas à être canon!

_Et alors? Tu l'es, c'est le principal! Regarde-moi ça… Aaaaah, comme je suis fier!_

Supeeeer… Bon, t'as fini ton délire?

_Tu pourrais me dire merci, quand même!_

Ouais, ouais, merci…

Je me chausse et sort rejoindre mon équipe. Ils sont tous là: mes coéquipiers, Monsieur Dickenson, Monsieur Granger et ma grand-mère, assis dans le salon, en train de bavarder. A mon arrivée, tous me fixent. Je n'aime pas ça…

**« -Quoi? **Fis-je, mal à l'aise.

**-Waaah! Kai! Ça te change! **Me lance Ray en souriant.

**-Ça te vas drôlement bien!** Rajoute Max. **Hein, Ty'? Que ça lui va bien?**

**-Oui… **Rougit-il.

_-Ouuuuuuh! On dirait que tu lui fais de l'effet!^^_

**-Kai! Tu es ma-gni-fique! **S'exclame grand-mère en se levant.

**-Nouveau look, gamin? **Me lance le grand-père de Tyson, souriant.

**-Très réussit. » **Renchérit notre manager en souriant aussi.

Pourquoi je rougi comme ça? Pourquoi ça me gêne?

_Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Mais t'inquiète, ça va changer!^^ On ne verra plus que toi!^^_

Hm… En attendant, je leur dis quoi, moi?

_Bah, merci! Andouille, va!_

**« -Hem…Merci…**

**-Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous. »**

Il n'y a plus de place, mais bon… je m'approche et m'assoie sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Tyson.

_Le bisou! Le bisou! Le bisou!_

La ferme!

**« -Bien. Les garçons, comme vous le savez, le tournois se déroulera dans deux semaines.** Commence Monsieur Dickenson.

**-C'est long! **Se plain Max.

**-Oui, mais c'est un avantage pour vous, car d'ici là, Kai ira bien mieux.**

**-Hm.**

**-Voilà comment les matchs se dérouleront. Tout d'abord… »**

_Et bla et bla et bla…_

Boucle-la, j'écoute!

_Mais de toute façon vous allez encore gagner._

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire.

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça?_

Pourquoi?

_Tu t'es quand même fait avoir par la vieille y a pas une heure._

Ça n'a rien à voir!

_Si si!^^ Eh! Kai!_

Quoi?

_Tyson te regarde…^^_

Qu…?

Je détourne le regard sur ma gauche et constate en effet que Tyson me fixe. Hem… Non, qu'il fixe ma gorge, plutôt… Soudain, il se rend compte que je l'ai vu. Il rougit brusquement, sans aucune raison et se concentre à nouveau sur les paroles de notre manager. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

_Il baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave…_

N'importe quoi!

_Oh que si! Pour un peu il te bouffait tout cru!^^_

N…Non! Tu délire! Rien d'autre!

_C'est que tu aimerais ça, hein? Tu devrais te pencher un peu plus de son côté et passer un bras juste au-dessus de lui. Allez! Fais-toi plaisir… Saute-lui dessus!^^_

**« -CA VA PAS NON?!**

**-Kai? Quelque chose ne va pas? L'ordre de passage ne te convient pas? **Me demande gentiment Monsieur Dickenson.

**-…Euh…En fait, je… Non, rien…**

**-Tu es sûr?**

**-Hm hm… »**

Je me rassoie, lentement, plus rouge que jamais, sous les regards suspicieux de tous. Bon sang! La honte! Raaaaaah! Maudite voix! Arrête de me foutre la honte!

_Personne ne t'a demandé de hurler aussi._

J'te déteste!

_Pauvre petit bout d'chou! C'est pas ma faute si tu rougi comme une pucelle…_

Je ne te permet pas!

_M'en fou! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu n'accepte simplement pas tes besoins. T'es un homme maintenant! Agis comme tel!_

T'es timbré… Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ma conscience!

_Tu dois accepter tes désirs et tes sentiments Kai. Ça sert à rien de lutter contre la nature humaine. Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien. Tu sais ce qu'il te faut? Une bonne partie de…_

NON!

…_jambes en l'air!^^ Roooooh, allez, j'suis sûr que t'en meure d'envi en fait!^^_

NON! J'ai dit!

_Imagine-toi, complètement soumis à ses baisés, à ses caresses… Tu soupire, tu gémit… Et lui, il continu d'explorer ton corps devenu moite… Il continu de descendre, lentement, avec sa langue, jusqu'à ton…_

STOP! Ça suffit! Je ne veux plus rien entendre!

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite dans la salle de bain et m'y enferme, surprenant tout le monde. J'ai le souffle court, j'ai chaud… J'me sens mal…

_Waaaah! Je pensais pas que ça te mettrais dans cet état-là!_

Baissant lentement les yeux, je constate avec horreur que… que…

_Ah ouais, quand même…_

TA GUEULE! C'est de ta faute tout ça! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!

_Déjà, te calmer. Et puis… T'as qu'à faire comme tout les garçons…_

J'suis pas un pervers, moi!

_Bah, là, quand même… T'es pas trop en position pour me contredire…_

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Je peux pas sortir comme ça!

_Tu prends une douche froide._

Je me suis DEJA douché, andouille!

_Mais j'essaie juste de t'aider, moiiiiiii…! TT_TT_

En m'envoyant des images indécentes dans mon esprit?!

_Personne n'est parfait._

…J'te déteste. Bon, je vais m'asseoir et respirer calmement. Voilà, on souffle…

_Aoooooooooooooooon aooooooooooooooooooon…_

Qu'est-ce que tu fou?

_Bah, du yoga._

…Je soupire. Mais comment j'ai put me faire avoir par une conscience aussi stupide?

_Michant! TT_TT_

Non mais c'est vrai! Comment ça se fait que mon corps réagisse à des conneries pareilles?

_Je suis sûr que si c'était réel, tu dirais pas ça._

Toi, tu ne m'apporte que des ennuis, alors laisse moi!

_Beuuuuuuuuh…bon, en attendant mini-toi est calmé alors tu peux peut-être sortir maintenant?_

Hm? Oh…

Soulagé, je me lève, me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et m'apprête à sortir. Mais… lorsque ma main touche la poignet, je m'arrête. Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer comme excuse?

_Un malaise passager?_

…Pour une fois, c'est pas bête.

_Merci!^^_

Je reprends ma respiration et ouvre. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Bon sang! Pourquoi je me met à rougir comme ça?! Depuis ce maudit accident, je ne me reconnais plus…

**« -Kai, ça va? Que t'est-il arrivé? **S'inquiète Monsieur Dickenson.

**-…Un malaise. Tout va bien.**

**-Tu devrais te reposer, gamin! Tu sort à peine de l'hôpital.**

**-C'est vrai. **Renchérit Kenny.

**-Ça va. Bon, on y va.** Coupais-je.

**-Oh mon coeuuuuuuur! Tu es si courageuuuux! **S'écrit grand-mère en me serrant contre elle.

**-…Grand-mère… »**

Je soupire tandis que tous rient et que grand-mère me serre toujours plus fort. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je mourrais étouffé…

_Oh que c'est mignooooon! Eh! J'veux un câlin moi aussi!_

Toi tu te tiens tranquille!

_TT_TT Pourquoi tu m'aime pas?_

Devine!

_T'es pas gentil!_

Une fois relâché, nous sortons pour nous rendre en salle d'entraînement. Seuls ma grand-mère et le grand-père de Tyson restent dans notre suite à discuter. Notre manager est partit Dieu seul sait où, comme toujours.

_Un peu comme toi, quoi._

J't'ai sonné, toi?

_Vilain!_

Une fois dans la salle, je me dirige vers une arène et installe quelques obstacles. Pendant ce temps-là, Kenny s'installe avec Dizzy à l'écart pour pouvoir tout filmer de ce qui va suivre, et les trois autres discutent.

**« -Bon. Commençons. »**

* * *

Hm… J'suis mort… Dormir…

Je me laisse retomber en arrière sur mon lit, n'ayant même pas la force de retirer mes chaussures. Hm… J'suis trop naze…

_YOUH! Moi j'suis en forme! Hey! On se fait encore une partie! Dis? Dis? Dis? On s'en refait une, hein? Hein? Hein?_

Pitié, tais-toi… J'veux juste dormir…

Je me roule sur moi-même, en chien de fusil, en travers de mon lit.

Dormir…

…_Oui, tu as raison. Il est tard… Dors bien Kaaaaai…_

Hm…

_**« -Kai?**_

_**-…Tyson? »**_

_C'est quoi ce délire? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ma chambre, lui? Et… en pyjama? Euh… Une seconde… Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais un dessert particulièrement délicieux?? Pourquoi il avance??_

_**« -Kai… »**_

_Pourquoi soupire-t-il comme ça? Pourquoi il monte sur mon lit, là??? Non, non, non! Recule! N'avance pas!_

_**« -Kaiiii… »**_

_Pourquoi gémit-il? …Pourquoi…m'embrasse-t-il…? Je… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi…? ses mains sur moi… ses lèvres… Pou… Pourquoi…je me laisse faire? Je crois que… que j'ai chaud… Je… Non, si… Aaaah… Je…_

**« -Aaaaaaah! »**

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai très chaud.

Je…

Je…

Un… rêve?

C'était… juste un rêve?

_Yo! Et quel rêve! Wouh! C'était chaaaaaaaaaaaud, hein?^^_

TOI!! C'est toi qui m'a fait ça!!

_Euuuuh… Jocker?^^'''_

JE VAIS TE BUTER!

_oO'''_

GRRRRRRRRRRR…

_Attends! Déjà, tu ne peux pas me tuer…^^''' N'oublie pas que je suis dans ta tête, et puis… t'as pas aimé quand il a commencé à te su…_

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_OO'''' D'accord! Je recommencerais plus jamais, promis!_

… Y a intérêt… Maintenant, LAISSE-MOI DORMIR EN PAIX!!

_Okiii ^^''_

Hm… Dodo…

Je me rallonge en baillant. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls… Hm…

_Bonne nuit, Kaaaaaai…_

Hm…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Euh… Pauvre Kai? Lol**_

_**Quelqu'un veut-il que je continu à le torturer?**_

_**Si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouïe!^^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Hello, hello!^^**_

_**Vous vouliez la suite, heiiiiiin? Lol**_

_**La voici!^^**_

_**Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews:**_

**Regan-rider**_**: Ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te fasse rire, alors j'espère que ça continueras, même si ça sera pas toujours très marrant, lol. Ben oui, faut bien pimenter un peu la fic, lol.**_

**Lilith Yorlane**_**: Grrr…La suite est arrivée. C'est tout pour le moment, mdr.**_

**Killproduct**_**: Mdr, oui, j'avoue avoir des souci d'imagination pour cette fic, lol.**_

**Moeka-rayra**_**: Ravie que la « conscience » de Kai te plaise! C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu particulière, hein? Lol. Un peu comme la grand-mère, lol. Bref, maintenant, voici la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer.**_

_**Bonne lecture! (Et amusez-vous bien, lol)**_

* * *

Chapitre quatre:

Hm… Que j'ai mal dormi… Je baille, m'étire et me redresse en position assise tout en me frottant les yeux et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Quelle poisse!

_Hellooooooooo, Kai!^^ Bien dormiiiiiiii?_

TOI!!

_Viiiiiiiiiii?_

Ne fait pas l'innocente, maudite voix! Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait!

_Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

Tu as pervertit mon esprit! Tu m'as envoyé des…des…!

_Des rêves érotiques, oui.^^_

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sale peste! Et toute la nuit en plus! Je suis en sueur, regarde! Je déteste ça!

_Ah bah tant que c'est pas autre chose que tu déteste…_

J'te déteste!

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.^^_

… J'vais prendre une douche. Froide!

_Ben gueule pas! C'est pas de ma faute à moi… Tu pourrais aussi la prendre bien chaude… Aussi chaude que la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le tient… Aussi brûlante que ses baisers, que ses caresses… Que son…_

TA GUEULE OU J'TE FAIS FRIRE!

_oO' …Ok…_

Bien…

Je soupire et rentre dans la salle de bain. Étrangement, j'ai pas confiance. Je regarde la cabine de douche avec appréhension…

_Pourquoi t'hésites? T'as peur que le pommeau de douche t'attaque ou quoi?_

Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'hésite!

_Ah oui, c'est vrai!^^ Particulièrement chaud ce rêve, hein?_

Hm… Comment oublier un truc pareil? Je me souviens encore du moindre détail… De moi prenant une douche bien chaude, de la buée sur les vitres, de son regard sur moi… et… et quand il…quand il..

_Quand il t'a fait gémir!^^_

TA GUEULE! Ça ne m'amuse pas!

_Pourquoi mini-toi est au garde-à-vous alors?_

QUOI??

Je baisse les yeux et… Arg! Mais c'est pas vraaaaaaaai…! Bon, douche froide, MAINTENANT!

Je me déshabille très rapidement et entre aussitôt dans la cabine. J'allume l'eau froide et reste un moment dessous, tentant de calmer mon corps, avant de pouvoir rallumer un peu l'eau chaude et de me laver tranquillement. C'est quand même fou que je réagisse comme ça… Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant.

_Bah c'est la preuve que ta thérapie progresse!^^_

Tu parle d'une thérapie! C'est un cauchemar, oui!

_Rooooooooh… Faut toujours que tu dramatise tout._

DRAMATISER??

_Yeah! Reste cool man! … Tu devrais prendre une p'tite cuite. Tu verra, tu sera plus fun!^^_

T'es en train de m'inciter à boire, là, j'rêve pas?

_Errr…_

T'es ma conscience oui ou merde?!

_Ton jumeau maléfique. Souviens-toi, c'est-ce que tu m'as dit.^^_

… Ben je commence à réaliser, là…

_Moi aussi je t'aime!^___^_

…Je ne répondrais même pas.

Une fois douché et séché, je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile un boxer noir. Raaah, j'avais oublié que c'était plus mes vêtements habituels… Bon. Au pif… Je m'empare d'un jean gris et d'un T-shirt blanc.

_Tu devrais mettre le petit gilet en jean gris par-dessus ton haut. Celui effet barman. Et laisse le déboutonner!_

…Mouais…

Je suis une nouvelle fois les indications de la voix puis remet mes ceintures d'hier. Avec les chaînes. Bon, voyons voir ça… Je m'observe dans le miroir. Ça fait con…

_Mais nan, ça fait classe._

…Ça fait con. Bref… De toute façon, j'ai pas envi de chercher plus loin. Je sort, ferme tranquillement ma porte de chambre et…

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!**

**-…Hm?**

**-…Ah ouais, ça te change…**

**-Tyson… **Grondais-je.

**-Oups, oui. Kaaaaaaaaai! Pitié! Arrête ta grand-mèèèèèèèèèère!**

**-Hm?**

**-Elle nous martiriiiiiiiiiiiiise!**

**-Hn.**

**-… Toi comprendre ce que moi dire? »**

Il me sort ça avec un air boudeur et contrarié, la tête penchée sur le côté. Hm. Non moi pas comprendre, toi trop bête.

_Naaaaaaaaaan Kai, faut être plus gentil._

Hm.

**« -Crétin!**

**-Hey! T'es pas gentil, là!**

_-Kai, on avait dit plus gentil._

**-Hm. »**

Et voilà qu'il s'excite tout seul. Me saoul… Lui encore plus que les autres. J'vois vraiment pas comment je serais censé ressentir le moindre truc pour lui. Il m'exaspère… Toujours à chercher à m'intégrer, à faire de moi son…

_Ami?_

Hm. Complètement ridicule. C'est peine perdue.

_C'est sûr que si t'y donne pas un peu du tient, aussi…_

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami. L'amitié n'est rien d'autre qu'illusions et tromperies.

_Tu sais quoi? Tu traîne trop avec Volty._

Volty??

_Yo! Voltaire, quoi._

Me disais aussi...

Sans en écouter d'avantage, je rassemble mes coéquipiers et nous partons. Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu un entraînement à l'extérieur. Le tournois commence dans deux semaines, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour se préparer convenablement. Bien sûr, ma grand-mère et Monsieur Granger nous accompagnent: pas question de nous laisser seuls...

_Pauvres petites brebis égarées..._

Nous marchons un bon moment, jusqu'à un parc aménagé spécialement pour les beybladeurs amateurs. Pile ce qui nous fallait. Bien évidemment, les deux seniors du groupes s'éloignent, nous laissant à nos échauffements. J'ai pas confiance... Même en train de courir, je les vois, tous les deux, à rirent, à glousser, à comploter...

_Tout de suite les grands mots!_

Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose! Je le sens!

_T'es devenu un Elfe?_

Hein?

_Bah ouais, comme Lagodas dans le Seigneur des Agneaux._

ANNEAUX, crétin! Anneaux! Et c'est Legolas! Pas Lagodas!

_Ah ouaaaaaaaaais... Anneaux... C'est cool._

...Désespérant...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je SAIS que ça va encore être pour ma pomme. Mais ne pouvant rien dire, et encore moins prouver quoique ce soit...

**« -Alors mes chous? Vous vous en sortez? »** Intervient grand-mère en s'approchant.

Minute... Il est où, l'autre vieux? Enfin, Monsieur Granger...

_Dans ton..._

Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase.

_...Oh le bel arbre!_

Mouais... J'observe un peu les environs, mais rien. Il n'est pas en vue. Je reporte alors mon attention sur ma grand-mère qui est en ce moment même en train d'exécuter sa « danse de la victoire »...

**« -Grand-mère...**

**-Mais quoiiii? Je m'entraîne moi aussi!**

**-Et on peut savoir à quoi? **Je rétorque.

**-Mais à t'encourager, mon chéri!^^ »**

_Hihihihihihi!_

...Tuez-moi, quelque un...

Si jamais elle se met à danser CA au tournois, je me pend directe. Ou je change de nom...

Tandis que je me chamaille avec ma grand-mère sur le fait que sa danse est ridicule, les autres rient. Puis, comme par hasard, le grand-père de Tyson revient.

**« -T'étais où, grand-père?**

**-Aux toilettes, gamin. »**

Pourquoi j'suis pas convaincu?

_Parce que tu es trop soupçonneux. Pessimiste? Susceptible? Con?_

HEY!

_D'accord, je retire pessimiste._

Sale peste! Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça louche! Tyson aussi semble ne pas en croire un mot.

_Je croyais que Tyson n'était pas une référence?_

...Tu me saoul.

_Héhéhéhéhé… Crains mon géni!_

J'appellerais plus ça de la folie…

_-_- Sale mioche._

Qui c'est que tu traître de mioche, là?!

_Hm? Oh non, personne…_

Mouais…

**« -Excusez-moi…? »**

Hm? Qui c'est celle-là?

_Peut-être l'une de tes fans que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de jeter?_

Appelle-moi monstre, j'te dirais rien!

_Monstre._

… Saleté! J'te hais!

_En attendant, on dirait qu'elle en pince pour Tyson…_

PARDON??

Je stoppe ma « conversation »; si on peut encore appeler cela comme ça; et observe cette… cette…

_Fille? Pétasse? Garce? Salope? Fan? ^^'''_

Ouais! Tout ça à la fois! Non mais elle ce prends pour qui pour interrompre notre entraînement comme ça?! Hein?! Et en plus, elle bave sur MON coéquipier!

_Roooooooooooh! Il est jalouuuuuuuuuuuuux!_

Je ne suis PAS jaloux!

_Naaaaaaaaan… A peine…_

Grrrrr… Et en plus, elle est vulgaire! Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue?! Elle devrait porter des jupes encore plus courtes, tient! Et des talons plus haut, temps qu'elle y est!

**« -Tu es Tyson Granger?**

**-Euh, oui. Pourquoi?**

**-Je peux avoir un autographe? »**

Je peux avoir un autograaaaaaaaaphe? Non mais quelle peste celle-là! Genre, elle a besoin de faire son regard du p'tit chiot abandonné! Tsss…

_oO Mais je rêve pas! T'es vraiment jaloux!_

JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX, C'EST CLAIR?!

Je ne suis pas jaloux! Je ne supporte juste pas qu'une trainée se permette de venir nous importuner de la sorte! Non mais je rêve! Et en plus elle se colle à lui en réclamant un baiser! Ben vas-y, saute-lui dessus tant que t'y est! Garce! Et en plus elle le harcèle de compliments! Non, décidément, là, trop, c'est trop!

_Vas-y man! J'suis avec toi!_

Furieux, je m'approche dangereusement de cette fille, lui attrape méchamment le bras tandis qu'elle proteste et la repousse violemment. Idiote comme elle est, elle se laisse tomber à terre et cris.

**« -Non mais ça va pas?!** Hurle-t-elle.

**-Casse-toi! **Je lui cris.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit! Tyson est… **Commence-t-elle.

**-Si t'es tellement en mal d'amour, trouve toi un mec ou fais-toi payer, trainée!**

**-Kai!** Me retienne mes coéquipiers.

**-Mais j'ai rien faaaaaaaaaaaaais.** Pleure-t-elle.

**-C'est ça, chiale! Allez, tire-toi, tu m'saoul!**

**-Mais…**

**-BARRE-TOI, C'EST CLAIR?! »**

Aussitôt, elle sursaute, en larme, puis se sauve en courant. Tsss… Pathétique.

_oO T'y es pas allé un peu fort?_

…Naaaaaaaan…

_Sadique! ^_^_

**« -Kai! » **S'énerve Tyson.

Quoi, encore? J'lui sauve la peau et après il va encore trouver le moyen de râler. J'le déteste.

_Mais non, mais non._

**« -Hm?**

**-Comment ça, hm????**

**-Hn.**

**-RAAAAAAAAAAAH! Tu m'saoul! T'étais obligé de t'exciter comme ça?! Elle t'avais rien fais!**

**-Ah! Désolé! J'avais pas remarqué que t'attendais que ça de te faire sauter dessus par une cinglée!** J'ironise…

**-Qu…Quoi?? Raaaaaaah… Pourquoi t'es toujours si compliqué?**

**-Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi con?**

**-J'TE DETESTE!** Hurle-t-il.

_-Outch…_

**-ET BIEN MOI AUSSI! VOILA!**

**-Super!**

**-Parfait! »**

_Aaaaaaah… J'ai à faire à deux crétins…_

…Peu m'importe. C'est mieux comme ça. Bras croisés, dos à dos, nous ne nous parlons plus. Les autres soupirent. C'est vrai, c'est désespérant…

J'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui. Je me sens soudain très las. Trop fatigué. Trop…

_Déprimé?_

Je ne suis pas déprimé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est; ça fait mal en quelque sorte; mais je ne suis pas déprimé. Non.

Bref… Je préfère rentrer. Ne pas m'attarder ici.

Tête basse, mains dans les poches, je m'éloigne. De loin, j'entends les cris de Tyson qui « m'ordonne » de revenir. Pfff… Pourquoi faire? De toute façon il me déteste…

_C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu déprime._

Hm…

_Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait?_

Non…

_Une bonne glace avec plein de chantilly!^^_

…Pfff, t'es grave, la voix.

Doucement, je souris puis me dirige vers un café/restaurant pour commander une glace chocolat, pistache avec un énorme supplément de chantilly et pépites de chocolat. Mon remède miracle anti-déprime…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Oh mon Dieu! J'ai insulté Legolas! Moi qui suis fan du SDA... Bref, on s'en fout!**

_**D'après vous, réconciliation ou pas réconciliation? Lol**_

_**La réponse au prochain chapitre!^^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	5. Chaptre cinq

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Coucou!**_

_**Et oui, la suite est arrivée (enfin, lol).**_

**ReganRider_: mdr, c'est clair que ça serait trop marrant! Qui c'est, peut-être que…Lol_**

**Killproduct_: Oui, je sais, j'ai insulté le meilleur de tout les elfes, lol, même moi je m'en suis pas remise, mdr._**

**Lilith Yorlane_: Voici la suite, lol. Ça va, ton clavier a pas trop souffert?lol_**

**Moeka-rayra_: Lol, oui c'est vrai, Kai avait pété une durite mais c'était trop tentant. ^^ Et maintenant, la suite!^^_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre cinq:

Je déteste cette journée…

Je soupire, pousse la porte de notre suite et entre. Aussitôt, tous se mettent à me regarder. Comptez pas sur moi pour une quelconque excuse! Non mais…

Sans un regard pour personne, je me dirige vers ma chambre et me laisse retomber sur mon lit.

Arrr… Mon bras…

_T'as mal?_

Nan, nan, j'me sens suuuuuper bien, t'as pas idée…

_Cool!^^_

Je souffre et toi tu me dis « cool »?!

_Donc, tu admets enfin que tu as mal._

…Passons.

_Nan! Au contraire! C'est super!_

Et je peux savoir en quoi?

_Parce que… admettre une faiblesse, c'est le signe de ta guérison.^^_

… Je soupire. Bon, admettons… Toujours est-il que je suis crevé alors que j'ai rien foutu. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu: pas d'entraînement, tout ça à cause d'une pauvre garce que j'aurais dû envoyer bouler…

_Euh, tu l'AS envoyé bouler, Kai…_

…Pas encore assez à mon goût… Bref. Et en plus j'me suis encore pris la tête avec l'autre demeuré! Raaaaaaah, pourquoi ça me saoul à ce point??

_Tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne le crois. C'est normal._

Je ne tiens pas à lui! C'est un crétin!

_Alors pourquoi tu t'es sentit déprimé au point d'aller manger une énorme glace?_

…

_Tu l'as dit toi-même: ça t'a fait mal… Et puis, je l'ai bien sentit, moi._

… Combien même je tiendrais un peu à lui, ce n'est pas réciproque… Il me déteste…

_Oh arrête! J'vais pleurer, tient…! Manque plus que la p'tite larme._

TE FOU PAS D'MOI!

_Hm?_

Énième soupire. A quoi bon discuter avec une voix qui de toute façon a toujours réponse à tout?

_Enfin que admets que je suis exceptionnelle!^^_

…Je ne relèverais pas.

_Hey!_

Hmmm… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… Tyson… Toujours prêt à défendre tout c'qui bouge… Normal qu'il ait mal réagit.

_MIRACLE! Il se remet en cause!_

Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis!

_Ça veut dire que la plupart du temps tu es idiot, alors? ^^ C'est bien, on progresse!^^_

Qu…? Raaah, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

_Mais naaan. Je t'ais déjà dit: reconnaître et accepter ses faiblesses et ses erreurs, c'est la voie de la guérison. Enfin, dans ton cas c'est surtout la voie de la raison… Aaaaaaaaah, je me sens tellement extraordinaire!^_^_

Ça va les chevilles?

_Hmm… Moui ^^_

J'ai une conscience incroyablement modeste…

_Quelle chance, hein?^^_

C'était ironique.

_Oh. -_-_

Quelque part, c'est étrange, mais cette conversation me redonne un peu le moral. Comme si j'avais un poids en moins… C'est plutôt agréable. Soulagé, je me redresse et retire tranquillement mes chaussures et mon gilet « barman ». Me demande encore comment ma grand-mère a réussit à changer ma garde robe sans que je n'y vois rien? Hm… Ça explique la fois où j'ai surpris mon grand-père avec un peignoir rose bombon…

_ROSE??? oO_

Ouais. Rose. Cette vision m'a traumatisé à vie.

_Tu m'étonne! Rose… Arg! Déjà, rien que l'image mentale de Volty en peignoir… Brrrr…!_

Hm. Je suis persuadé que c'était un coup de grand-mère.

_Elle a des goûts spéciaux, la vieille.^^'_

Elle n'est pas vieille! Elle n'a que 65 ans…

TOC TOC

Hm?

**« -Oui?**

**-Ah, gamin! Tu tombe bien, je voulais te voir. »**

Tranquillement, le grand-père de Tyson referme la porte et vient s'installer à côté de moi, sur le lit. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Hm, je paris que c'est pour l'histoire de tantôt…

**« -Ça va mieux, gamin?**

**-Hm.**

**-Bien. Dis-moi… Tu avais l'air particulièrement furieux, tout à l'heure… **Commence-t-il.

**-Tyson est un idiot!** Répliquais-je.

**-Parce qu'il n'accepte pas qu'on rabaisse quelqu'un, c'est un idiot, d'après toi?**

**-… Non. Mais…**

**-Écoute. **Me coupe-t-il en souriant. **Tu n'as vraiment pas à être jaloux.**

**-Qu… JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX! »**

Pourquoi il éclate de rire?

_Hahahahahahahaha!_

Arrête de rire, maudite voix! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

Renfrogné, je croise les bras, sourcils froncés, et attends que Monsieur Granger daigne calmer son fou rire pour m'expliquer. Ce qu'il finit par faire, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il me fait un clin d'œil complice, puis reprend:

**« -Vraiment, tu n'as pas à être jaloux…**

**-Je ne suis pas…**

**-Jaloux. Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu.** Rit-il.

**-…**

**-Tu sais, gamin… **Murmure-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. **Tu sais, cette fille… En fait, c'est moi qui lui ait demander d'agir ainsi.**

**-… J'vous suis pas, là. Pourquoi…?**

**-Hahaha! Parce que c'est drôle, pardi!**

**-…Drôle?? Vous vouliez ridiculiser votre petit-fils??**

**-Non. Je voulais que tu vois ce que ça fait.**

**-Hein??**

**-Bon, j'te laisse gamin. »**

Et il part.

Minute, là.

Récapitulons. Le grand-père de Tyson « engage » une pouffe pour me rendre « jaloux »?? Mais jaloux de quoi, au juste?

_T'as toujours pas compris?_

Si t'as une idée, dis-la au lieu de m'embrouiller.

_Aaaah… Non. C'est à toi de comprendre, man. J'vais pas te faire tout l'boulo! Déjà, j'te mâche le travail, hein…_

Hm.

Il voulait que je vois ce que ça fait. Mais « ça fait » quoi, au juste? Est-ce que ça signifie que Tyson serait jaloux? De moi? J'y suis pour rien si j'suis célèbre.

_Et modeste avec ça…-_-'''_

On se complète, que veux-tu. T'es certainement pas mon « jumeau maléfique » pour rien.

_Pas faux!^^_

Donc, il est jaloux. Mais de quoi, exactement?

_Pourquoi t'irais pas le lui demander?_

Pour qu'il m'envoie sur les roses? Merci mais non merci!

_Kai, en règle général, c'est TOI qui envoie paître les autres…_

…Hm. Je n'y suis pour rien si « les autres » sont tous débiles.

_Aaaaah, mon Dieu. J'ai à faire à un cas d'asociabilité doublé d'un complexe d'infériorité…_

Je ne suis pas associable! Et en aucun cas je suis inférieur aux autres! Je suis brillant, intelligent, réfléchit, excellent beybladeur et…

_D'accord, je reprends. Aaaaah, mon Dieu. J'ai à faire à un cas d'asociabilité doublé d'un complexe de SUPERIORITE! Ça te vas, là??_

…

_Alors maintenant, tu bouge ton joli p'tit cul et tu vas présenter tes excuses à Tyson et vous vous réconciliez!_

Mais…

_EXECUTION!_

Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça!

Rageant, grognant, je me relève et sort de ma chambre. Une seconde… Pourquoi j'obéis à la voix??

_Reggae night_

_We come together when the feeling's right_

_Reggae night_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm , hmm, oh, oh_

Arg! Ok, ok! J'y vais! Je vais m'excuser, mais PITIE, arrête de chanter!

_C'est bien parce que c'est toi, alors. ^_^_

Je suis maudit… Bon, où est Tyson? Hm? J'attends des rires provenant de notre terrasse. Hésitant, je m'avance. Pourquoi j'hésite, d'abord? Et puis, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, moi, à Tyson? Que j'avais pas à agir comme je l'ai fait? Je ne regrette pas, pourtant. Que j'ai été con? Sûrement pas! Que…Oh et puis merde, je verrais bien.

_Voilà, improvise._

J'aime pas improviser. Ça signifie que je ne suis pas maître de la situation. Et ne pas maîtriser quelque chose, c'est se mettre en danger.

…_T'es con ou tu le fait exprès?_

Hey!

_Kai, comment veux-tu qu'il y ait un quelconque danger, là?! C'est Tyson! C'est un ami, un coéquipier!_

J'ai pas d'amis.

_C'est sûr qu'avec ton caractère…-_-_

HEY! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte! Je suis parfaitement en mesure d'avoir des amis!

_Ouf! Enfin!_

C'est juste que j'en ai pas besoin.

_Arg! Moi qui espérais….-_-'' Demain, j'allumerais un cierge à Sainte Rita._

Sainte qui??

_Laisse tomber._

Hm…

Je passe discrètement la tête par la porte coulissante. Il est là. Et avec ma grand-mère, tout deux en train de rire sur un quelconque délire d'un voyage en Amazonie si j'ai bien suivi. Soudain, ma grand-mère me remarque et tend ses bras vers moi avec un immense sourire:

**« -Oh, Mon pyou-pyou! Tu es là! »**

Tuez-moi, quelqu'un…

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Pyou-pyou! J'adore ce surnom! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

Pourquoi moi…?

Je dois tirer une tête pas possible, parce que ma grand-mère se lève précipitamment de sa chaise pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de fièvre. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Tyson qui nous observe, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Finalement, j'arrive à calmer ma grand-mère et à lui faire comprendre subtilement que j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec mon coéquipier…

**« -GRAND-MERE! Tu vois pas que j'ai un compte à régler avec Tyson, là??**

**-Oh, bien sûr mon rouh-pyou-pyou!^_^ Je vous laisse! Ne faite pas de bêtises! » **Rit-elle en refermant derrière elle la porte coulissante de la terrasse.

_Subtilement, hein?_

Oui, bon. On fait ce qu'on peut, hein. Ma grand-mère est désespérante… Je soupire.

**« -J'aime bien ta grand-mère, Kai. Elle est marrante… »**

Hm… Tyson…

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais une certaine gêne s'installe entre nous. Lui, il n'ose pas me regarder et reste sagement assis sur sa chaise. Et moi, debout comme un con, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de croiser et décroiser mes bras sans parvenir à trouver mes mots. Que dois-je faire? Et surtout, comment m'y prendre?

_Pop-corn! Guide! Coca! Guide! Café! Guide!Barres chocolatées! Guide!_

T'es en train de me proposer de l'aide, là?

_Guide, donc.^_^ Allez, va t'asseoir et fais simplement et sans discuter ce que je te dis, ok?_

Hmmm… Ok.

Traînant un peu des pieds, je m'assieds en face de lui, sans toute fois le regarder.

_Bon, là, tu lui dis « Tyson… Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait. » Allez!_

Je peux pas me contenter de « je suis désolé » et on en reste là?

_NAN!_

Arg… Bon…

**« -Kai?**

**-Hm? »**

Je me retiens de sursauter, surpris d'entendre Tyson démarrer la conversation. Un Hiwatari ne sursaute pas.

_Mais oui, mais oui…_

**« -…Je… Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… En plus, c'était pas vrai… Je ne te déteste pas.** Soupire-t-il.

**-…Je… »**

Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

_Allons bon! Il te simplifie la tâche et toi tu bloque? Bon, reprends-toi et dis-lui que toi aussi, t'es responsable._

**« -…Je suis aussi responsable.**

_-Plus de conviction dans la voix, Kai!_

**-Je suis désolé. **Je reprends.

_-Bon, on fera avec… -_-'_

**-Tu t'excuse maintenant, Kai? **Rit-il doucement.

**-Ça va, hein!**

_-Tu rougiiiiis… ^^_

**-Je rigole! Roooh… Dis, Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-Ça veut dire que tu m'aime bien?**

**-Qu… Pardon?? »**

_Outch! Eh, rougis pas plus ou on va te confondre avec Dranzer. ^^''_

Je ne rougis pas! Aaaarg! Et puis qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan fris!

_Admets qu'il ne t'es pas si insupportable que ça.^^_

C'est le jour du poisson d'avril?

_Euh, non, pourquoi?_

Alors ne me demande pas de mentir!

_-_- …Désespérant…_

Bon, hem… Il a l'air d'attendre ma réponse. Hem… Je dis quoi?

_Démerde-toi sans moi, j'suis en grève._

Heureusement que t'étais censé m'aider, hein?!

**« -Kai? **S'inquiète Tyson.

**-Hem… Moui, je, euh… Bon, va te coucher, il est tard.**

**-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais mignon à rougir comme ça? **Demande-t-il l'air PARFAITEMENT sérieux.

**-PARDON?? Je ne suis pas mignon!**

**-Héhéhéhé… Et quand tu boude c'est encore mieux. **Rit-il.

**-… Je ne boude pas…** Marmonnais-je en croisant les bras.

_-Non mais quelle mauvaise fois!_

**-Mais oui… **Il roule des yeux. **Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-Amis? »**

J'observe la main tendue. Amis? Nous?

_Ben ouais, amis. Oh et puis prends juste sa main et tais-toi donc._

Amis…

_Hého?? Kaaaaai?_

Hmmm… Je me lève, fais face à mon coéquipier et lui tends ma main, sans pour autant prendre la sienne. Il me sourit; j'ignore pourquoi, ça me fait chaud au cœur; puis s'apprête à prendre la mienne.

**« -Hey! **S'exclame-t-il tandis que j'esquive la poignée de main.

_-Kaaaaaaai…_

**-Tu rêve, là. »**

J'observe, satisfait, son regard incrédule tandis que je continu de le narguer, narquois. Nonchalant, je m'éloigne, le laissant bouillonner de rage tout seul en me hurlant dessus qu'un jour, il me prouvera qu'on est « amis »… Étrangement, cette détermination me fait sourire et me soulage. Allez savoir pourquoi.

_Il n'a pas que des défauts, tu vois?_

C'est vrai… Attends! Non! C'est faux!

_Trop taaaaard!^_^_

Hm, si tu veux. Bon, repos.

_Tu parle comme un militaire. -_-_

Et?

…_Rien, laisse tomber._

M'enfin… Une bonne chose de faite. Je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand le service d'étage arrive. Ah oui, le dîner… Pas faim.

**« -BOUFFE!!! »**

J'esquive la tornade humaine. Non mais alors lui… Il a un trou noir à la place de l'estomac ou quoi? Ben, allez, à table… avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

_OUAIS!! BOUFFE-BOUFFE!!_

Couchée, la voix!

_Sir! Yes, Sir!_

Aaaaaaaaah, mon Dieu…

Plus modérément, je rejoins les autres et, installés en rond autours de la table basse du salon, nous mangeons. Pendant toute la durée du repas, j'ai observé mes coéquipiers, me surprenant à les voir un peu sous un autre angle. Finalement, je les ai peut-être mal jugé…

_MERCI MON DIEU!_

J'ai dit « peut-être »!

_C'est déjà un début!^^_

Hm… Mon regard s'attarde un peu. Max… Toujours souriant et dynamique. Sûrement le plus optimiste du groupe. En vérité, il n'est pas si naïf et aussi « gentil » qu'on pourrait le croire. Qui plus est, c'est le seul qui ne se plain jamais de rien, ou presque, alors qu'on sait tous pertinemment combien sa mère lui manque. C'est normal, en même temps. Enfin, je suppose… Oui. Bref, passons. Kenny. Quel petit emmerdeur, celui-là!

_Kai!_

Quoi? C'est vrai! Toujours à stresser pour un rien! Bon, d'accord, il arrange les toupies de l'équipe, met en place des stratégies et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour être utile à l'équipe. Je suppose qu'il doit se sentir un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse… Je ne dit pas que sa situation est facile. Mais, de temps en temps, il devrait expliquer aux autres comment il s'y prend, ne serait-ce que pour les toupies. Un jours, ça leur fera défaut de ne pas savoir se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Il faut qu'ils arrêtent de toujours compter sur quelqu'un, c'est mauvais. Heureusement, le jour où quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'occupera de Dranzer, c'est que je serais raide mort.

_Et encore… -_-''' Te connaissant, tu ferais en sorte de le libérer avant de clapser._

Et pourquoi pas? Après tout, Dranzer est mon ami.

_Je croyais que t'avais pas d'amis?_

… C'est pas pareil, andouille! Dranzer, c'est Dranzer. Point.

_Mouais…_

Bon. Suivant.

Ray… Hm. Celui-là, il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser. Entre les White-Tiger et les Bladebreakers… Je me demande encore comment il s'y est pris pour quitter ses potes et continuer à garder contact avec.

_Ben, t'es bien ami avec Tala?_

Tala n'es pas mon ami, c'est… euh… attends.

_J'attends, j'attends._

Tala, c'est… C'est pas pareil, bon sang!

_C'est comme Dranzer?_

Voilà!

_Donc c'est ton ami?_

Oui. Non! Arg… Si tu veux.

_Je suis géniaaaaale!^_^_

… Je ne dirais rien.

_N'empèche, tu vois que t'as des amis._

…Aaaah… Mouais, s'tu veux… De toute façon, le jour où j'aurais raison avec toi…

_N'est pas encore arrivé!^^ Tout à fait! Donc, sinon, t'en étais à Ray._

Hein? Oh, oui. Ray… Partagé entre ses sentiments. D'ailleurs il fait toujours passer les sentiments en premier. Bref… A part ça, que veux-tu que je te dise? Il est sympa, sans plus. Calme, réfléchit. Il ferait un bon capitaine… C'est vrai, il sait être ferme, parfois, et remonter les moral des troupes. C'est important. Moi, je ne sais pas faire ça. Je suppose que je ne comprends pas suffisamment les « autres » en règle générale pour pouvoir porter un jugement objectif.

_Dis donc, c'est moi où t'es en train de te rabaisser et de sombrer lentement mais sûrement vers la big déprime??_

Je ne déprime pas. Et je ne me rabaisse pas! Je constate des faits! Non mais ho… Me rabaisser?! Moi?! Tssss… N'oublie pas que je suis Kai Hiwatari! Je SUIS le meilleur!

_Ouf! Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur que tu te transforme en guimauve! ^^'_

Non mais tout de suite!

_Ben on sait jamais._

Tsss!

Hm… Voyons voir. Il reste Tyson. Lui, c'est le pire. Le plus compliqué! Comment le résumer? Son cerveau et son estomac ne fond qu'un ou alors le premier s'est tapé des vacances à durée indéterminée…

_C'est pas gentil, ça.^^'_

Peut-être, mais y a des jours où FRACHEMENT, c'est à se demander… Toujours à faire le mariole, à dire des énormité, à prendre tout au second degré… Il parle, ou agis, puis réfléchit APRES. Pas avant, naaaan… Pourquoi faire? De toute façon, le temps que les infos trouvent un moyen de communication non défaillant avec ledit cerveau…

_Roooooh… ^^ Ça s'est méchant! On voit combien tu l'aime, heiiiin?_

JE NE L'AIME PAS!

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Qui aime bien, châtie bien!^^_

…N'importe quoi.

Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me tape sur les nerfs! Comment se fait-il qu'il est le seul à arriver à autant me prendre la tête et à être toujours en vie? Je ne supporte pas quand il déprime ou baisse les bras. Je ne supporte pas non plus quand il prend la grosse tête. Et tout de suite, je réagit, je le provoque. Tout ça dans quel but? Celui de le faire revenir sur terre? Peut-être… Il faut dire qu'il ne se prive pas non plus… Et puis… Toujours là pour me taquiner, pour me faire sortir de mes retranchements, pour m'intégrer…

JE LE HAIS!

Mais bon, il reste mon coéquipier. Je me dois de veiller sur lui. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il est le plus fragile? Il ne lui reste que son grand-père, déjà plus tout jeune, un grand frère qui refait surface à l'occasion, et un père plus qu'absent. Il est plus seul qu'on ne le croit. Même s'il ne le dira probablement jamais. En fait, on se ressemble un peu… Enfin, un tout petit peu. Faut quand même pas déconner non plus, hein!

_C'est sûr que qui aimerait être à ta place?_

Ta gueule! Ma place est très bien!

_L'Abbaye aussi c'était bien?_

…Ok, j'ai rien dit.

_^_^ Kai:0 / Moi: oh, au moins 100..._

Tsss.

_Bon, Kai, faudrait pas oublier d'aller dodoter maintenant._

Dodo-quoi??

_Dodoter. Se pieuter. Pioncer. DORMIR!_

Hm.

_Et oublie pas de dire « bonne nuit » à tout le monde!^^_

Je me lève, débarrasse mes affaires et me dirige vers ma chambre, sans un mot. Les autres me souhaite bonne nuit tandis que, plus j'avance, plus la voix me casse les…

_KAI!!! J'AI DIT DE DIRE « BONE NUIT », MERDE!_

Une main sur ma poignée, je lance, de dos:

**« -'nuit. »**

_Arf… Tu me fatigue. -_-_

Toi aussi, comme ça on est quitte.

Satisfait que la voix se mette à bouder; comme quoi les miracles arrivent; je me dépêche de prendre une douche et d'enfiler un boxer pour la nuit: trop chaud ce soir.

Je me glisse dans mon drap, éteint la lumière et soupire de contentement. Demain, entraînement…

Hmmmm…

_oh...oh...._

_Reggae night_

_oh...oh..._

_Reggae night_

_oh...oh...._

_Keep on rockin' down_

_oh...oh..._

_Reggae night_

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Lol, je sens que Kai va pas beaucoup dormir.^^**_

_**Dans le prochain chap, pas mal de conneries de prévues^^**_

_**Certains sont intéressés? Alors…**_

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!^_^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Chaptre six

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Euh… Salut? Y a encore quelqu'un?**_

_**Bon bah, allez, je lance la suite (qui, je sais, a mis trois plombes avant d'arriver… désolée, pas d'excuses valables).**_

**Sword_: Ouf, voilà enfin la suite, tu me diras, lol. C'est vrai qu'on pourait plaindre Kai d'avoir une conscience aussi tordue, lol, mais je crois qu'avec la grand-mère, c'est pire.^^_**

**Evanyia_: C'est vrai que c'est prise de tête leur histoire, lol. J'aimerais pas avoir une conscience comme ça, mdr. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire rire aussi, lol._**

**Moeka-raya_: Bon, et bien, j'espère que ça va te faire rire, même si le chapitre est un peu court. Mais bon, comme il y aura des conneries tout au long de la fic... lol_**

**Lilith Yorlane_: Et bien ça y est, la suite est arrivée (je sais, c'est un miracle, lol). J'espère que tu aimeras._**

Rappel: En **gras**, **dialogues**, comme d'hab'.

En _italique_, le _« jumeau maléfique »_.

En _**gras et italique**_, les _**paroles rapportées**_ d'un autre personnage.

En normal, le récit.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre six:

_Reggae night…_

_We come together when the feeling's right…_

_Reggae night…_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

LA FEEEEERME!

_Mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

P'tain… c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'me lève!

_Yeah man! C'est cool!_

_Mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

Je soupire. Mais pourquoi moi…? Et en plus…

Je relève doucement le drap… P'taiiiiiiiiin… Je te déteste, la voix!

_Tu devrais me dire merci, grâce à moi t'auras déjà pleiiiins d'idées pour alimenter vos nuits en amoureux!^^_

MAIS JE L'AIME PAS, BORDEL!

Je soupire et me laisse retomber en arrière, sur mon oreiller. Fais chier… Comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser du drap sans avoir l'air d'un dépravé? Bon sang! Si jamais le service d'étage ou pire!un de mes coéquipiers, tombe sur _ça_…

_Roooooooooh, mais à ton âge, c'est normal, voyons!^^ T'as les hormones qui te travail… ^^_

C'est surtout TOI qui me harcèle!

Bon sang! Quand je repense à ce rêve… Mon Dieu! Ça ne se peut pas, ce n'est pas vrai! Dire que je… dire qu'il… Merde, j'ai chaud.

_Et tu rougis en plus!^^_

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mort de honte, je tente de rabattre le drap sur moi avant de me rappeler qu'il est…hem… pas en état… Merde, douche, maintenant! Et froide!

_Tu vas finir par attraper la crève. Je serais toi…_

Heureusement, tu ne l'es pas! Sinon j'imagine pas l'horreur!

_Michant! Je boude!_

C'est ça, boude! Et fiche moi la paix! Bon sang… Je soupire. J'en est marre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité que cette stupide voix est dans ma tête… J'tiendrais jamais…

_Roooh! Franchement, Kai, si tu te décidais à ouvrir les yeux, aussi…_

Je t'emmerde! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas!

_Aaaaah, bah voilà! On y arrive enfin!^^_

De quoi tu cause, encore?

_Ben, tu ne veux pas aimer Tyson, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour lui._

C'est vrai…

_oO SERIEUX?_

Oui… Je ressent quelque chose pour lui…

_MERCI MON DIEU!_

**« -JE LE DETESTE! »**

_Arf… Dire que j'y ai cru à un moment… TT . TT_

Je soupire d'agacement tandis que la voix pleurniche. C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, ma parole. Bref. Douche, donc. L'avantage, c'est que cette « discussion » m'aura suffisamment calmé pour que je n'ai pas à prendre _encore_ une douche froide. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me décide enfin à sortir de la douche et à aller m'habiller. Bon, voyons voir…

**« -Pfff…** Je soupire.

_-Tu vas pas encore chialer pour tes fringues, quand même?_

**-…**

_-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Kai? T'aime pas le changement!_

**-Mais c'était MES fringues!**

_-… -_-' Tu me saoul…_

**-Hey!**

_-Habille-toi et ferme-là. »_

Non mais… JE REVE, LA! D'où tu me parle comme ça, toi?

_Reggae night…_

_We come together when the feeling's right… mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

_Reggae night…_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

… J'te parle plus.

Décidé à ignorer la voix, je prends ce qui me passe sous la main et enfile les vêtements. Bon, maintenant, deuxième problème… Le drap.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Ah! Je sais! Put', j'ai vraiment besoin de me reprendre en main, moi. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Ni une, ni deux, j'enroule le drap, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, ni vu, ni connu. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à le laver moi-même, comme ça, personne ne saura jamais rien.

… Ça me dégoûte. Il est pas question que je touche à _ça_…! Merde! Bordel, c'est dégueulasse! Non, je peux pas…

_Tu préfère que ce soit quelque un d'autre qui le fasse?_

…Eurk… Réflexion faite, on va pas chipoter, hein?

_T'as qu'à prendre une brosse ou des gants, au pire._

Et je suppose que toi, tu sais où il y en as, bien sûr?

_Hem… ^^'' Non._

Donc, me saoul pas! Je soupire. Bon, allez, courage… Je bouche le lavabo et commence à faire couler de l'eau dedans.

_Avec du savon, ça serait mieux, non?_

Hm…

J'ajoute ledit savon. Bon, au travail. Je plonge la parti du drap souillé dans le lavabo. Et j'attends.

_Tu sais, man, ça va pas disparaître par la seule force de ta pensée…_

J'ai le droit d'espérer, non?

J'avoue, je suis désespéré.

_Et désespérant, ouais…^^'_

Raaaaaaaah! Je veux pas faire ça… Bon, allez, merde! Je suis un Hiwatari! Rien ne me fait peur!

_Pfff pff pff…_

ARRETE DE RIRE!

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

… Fais chier.

Bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible, je fouille partout jusqu'à trouver une petite brosse qui doit sûrement servir à récurer je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Allez, j'ai qu'à frotter le drap, et ça va partir… Eurk… Pas question que je plonge mes mains là-dedans.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**« -Oui? **Je sursaute.

**-Kai? C'est Tyson, t'as bientôt fini avec la salle de bain?**

_-Invite-le à t'aider!^^_

**-Euh… J'…J'arrive…euh… Encore deux minutes!**

**-Ok! On t'attend dans le salon alors. »**

Merde! Pourquoi je panique comme ça, moi? Faut que je me calme. Bon sang! Et s'il était rentré? J'aurais dit quoi, moi? J'aurais eu l'air de quoi? Merde! Faut que je respire. Y a rien. C'est bon, tout va bien.

_Vouuuui! C'est pour ça que tu tremble comme une feuille, d'ailleurs…_

Je tremble? Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Merde! C'est vrai en plus! Je tremble de partout! C'est un cauchemar… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je stresse comme ça, moi? Soudain, je pense à un truc… Comment je vais faire pour faire sécher mon drap sans que personne ne le voit?

_Bah, il fait tellement chaud, il finira bien par sécher tout seul._

Pas faux. Merci.

_oO Tu… Tu m'as remercié?_

Et alors?

_MOI AUSSI JE T'AIMEUH! TT . TT_

… T'es pas possible.

Étrangement, je me sens un peu mieux. Mon corps a cessé de trembler pour un rien, mon cœur s'est calmé aussi et je respire de nouveau normalement. C'est fou comme la peur que quelqu'un puisse découvrir quelque chose de compromettant peut paralyser une personne…

Au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes passées à frotter comme un malade le drap, je l'essors du mieux que je puisse et sort. Bon. Personne… Je file dans ma chambre et fout le drap à sécher. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… Et il n'est que 9h30... Je sens que je vais détester ce pays.

_Y a-t'il quelque chose que tu ne déteste pas, de toute façon? -_-'_

Oui. Moi.

_Menteur._

… On s'en fou, c'est pas le moment de philosopher.

Je sort finalement de ma chambre, songeur. La voix a cessé de parler. Bizarre… Bof, ça me fera des vacances. Je me dirige vers le salon, où le reste de mon équipe est censée être. D'ailleurs, je les retrouve tous assis autours de ma grand-mère, et ils regardent quelque chose. Mais quoi? Ça… En tout cas, ils semblent s'amusés…

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? »** Je demande, curieux bien malgré moi.

Tous relèvent la tête vers moi. Puis ils éclatent de rire. Je suis entouré de débiles, c'est bien ce que je pensais… J'hausse un sourcil et croise mes bras. Bon, c'est bon, ils ont fini de se foutre de ma gueule, là? Parce que je SAIS qu'ils se moquent de moi! Je le sens… Ma grand-mère me fait signe d'approcher, avec un autre de ses surnoms dont je me passerais bien. C'est alors que j'aperçois un petit livre entre ses mains. Non… C'est quand même pas…? ELLE AURAIT PAS OSE?

**« -Oh! Regardez!** rit-elle en tournant une page.

**-Roooh! C'que t'étais mignon quand t'étais p'tit, Kai!** Me lance Tyson, riant, vite suivi des autres.

**-Vous savez, Kai dormait tout le temps comme ça,** poursuit ma grand-mère. **Il jouait avec Dranzer et tout d'un coup, pouf! Plus personne! Il dormait toujours ses petites fesses à l'air! C'était trop chou! »**

J'VEUX MOURIR!

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J'suis bidonné! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Je suis mortifié! Je dois tirer une tête pas possible… Et mes coéquipiers qui me fixent, à moitié bidonnés…

**« -Oh! Et là c'était quand je lui est donné son bain la première fois… Kai avait alors fait caca dans son bain puis il…**

**-GRAND-MERE!**

**-Viiii? »**

Là, les autres n'essaient même pas de cacher leurs rires… Je vais commettre des meurtres… Furieux, humilié, je serre les poings et les dents. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à leur dire ma façon de penser, Tyson s'empare de l'album photo et s'écrit, tout sourire:

**« -Je VEUX une explication sur cette photo! »**

Oh mon DIEU! Non! Pas ça!

**« -Ah, ça! **Sourit ma grand-mère. **Kai avait alors quatre ans et il y avait un carnaval mais comme il n'y avait pas de costumes à sa taille dans les magasins, je lui en ai fabriqué un. N'est-il pas adorable avec sa petite robe de la Princesse au Bois Dormant et son petit chapeau pointu voilé? Kai n'aimait pas ce chapeau: il essayait tout le temps de l'enlever. Par contre, il adorait être maquillé… »**

TUEZ-MOI, QUELQU'UN…!

**« -Aaaah, c'est pour ça alors que tu te fais des triangles bleus sur les joues? Moi qui pensait que s'était pour impressionner tes adversaires… »** Me sourit sournoisement Tyson.

Évidemment, les trois autres sont tellement morts de rire qu'ils s'en sont écroulés à même le tapis. Tout à l'heure, je sens qu'ils vont être mort tout court…

**« -Et ça? **Enchaîne-t-il.

**-TYSON! REND-MOI CET ALBUM! »** M'écriais-je en enjambant le canapé, près à l'étrangler si nécessaire. Malheureusement, il m'évite et je me fracasse par terre. Putain…

**« -Ça? Oh, Et bien là Kai avait toujours quatre ans et il venait de découvrir que…**

**-GRAND-MERE!**

**-… les garçons n'étaient pas fait comme les filles. **M'ignore-t-elle. **Donc, ce jour-là, quand il a…**

**-MAIS…!** Commençais-je.

**-KAI HIWATARI! TAIS-TOI!** Me crie-t-elle. **Bon.^^ **Reprend-t-elle avec un grand sourire. **Ce jour-là, Kai jouait avec son zizi quand je suis arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un garçon puisse être différent d'une fille. C'était trop mignon! Du coup je l'ai pris en photo!^_^ »**

_Aaaaaaah… Je vois que t'étais déjà un pervers à l'époque, hein, Kaaaai…_

Je veux mouriiiiiiiiir! Ma réputation est foutu! Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put faire de mal?

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

T'AS GUEULE, LA VOIX!

_Oo' Sir, yes, Sir!_

Je me relève tant bien que mal et me dirige en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bain.

**« -Kai? T'es fâché?** Me demande Max.

**-JE NE SUIS PAS FACHE! »**

_A peine…^^''_

Je m'enferme, j'appuie dos à la porte et soupire bruyamment. J'en ai marre… Après la voix, ma grand-mère… Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me faire chier, aujourd'hui? Je me laisse glisser à terre, entoure mes genoux de mes bras et laisse ma tête retombée mollement vers l'avant. J'me sens mal…

_Euh… Kai?_

Hmmm…?

_Tu vas quand même pas déprimé pour si peu?_

Hm… C'est pas juste. De quel droit leur a-t-elle dit tout ça? C'est la honte… Ils ne me regarderont plus jamais de la même façon, maintenant… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de se foutre de ma gueule, là…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ai envi de voir personne.

**« -Kai? Kai! C'est Ray, allez, ouvre.**

_-Kai, tu vas pas rester enfermer là toute ta vie quand même?_

**-Hm…**Je grogne.

**-Kai! C'est Tyson… Allez, ouvre-nous. Tu vas pas nous bouder, quand même?**

_-Kai…_ Menace la voix.

**-Laisse-moi crever en paix.** Reniflais-je, amer.

**-Kai, allez, arrête de dramatiser.**

_-Ouais, il a raison. Allez, lève-toi!_

**-Je me lève si je veux.** Marmonnais-je.

**-Hein? Bon, Kai, ça suffit maintenant, ouvre.**

_-Allez, Tyson est près à te consoler, là… T'as qu'à ouvrir et te jeter dans ses bras.^^_

**-PLUTOT CREVER! **M'écriais-je. Stupide voix…

**-Mais Kai, c'est bon, on va pas se moquer de toi…**

_-Ou alors tu l'entraîne à l'intérieur et tu te le fais sous la douche…^^_

**-JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVER! **Fis-je.

**-Bah, on a jamais dit ça, Kai…**

_-C'est pas ce que me disent tes rêves en tout cas…^_^_

**-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!** J'enchaîne.

**-Bon, je m'excuse, voilà, t'es content? Allez, sort de là, Kai.**

_-Ma faute?oO Non mais dit, ho! Personne ne t'as demandé d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu…_

**-Si! C'est à cause de toi que je fais tout ces rêves bizarres! **Je réplique.

**-Quels rêves? De quoi tu parle?**

_-Rooooooooooh, ce que tu peux être prude quand tu t'y met… Allez, quoi, ça va pas te tuer d'avouer que t'as le béguin pour lui._

**-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!**

**-KAI! »**

Hm? Euh… Minute, là… Non, pitié, dîtes-moi qu'il n'y a personne derrière cette porte et qu'on viens pas de m'entendre parler tout seul…?

**« -Kai? KAI? »**

MAIS MERDE! Pourquoi je suis maudit, moi? En plus c'est Tyson… Pfffff… J'me sens bien fatigué, tout d'un coup.

**« -Kai, ouvre ou on défonce la porte!**

**-Allez, Kai, c'est bon, maintenant! » **Enchaîne la voix de Ray.

Je soupire, me relève difficilement et déverrouille la porte. Veux pas sortir… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, maintenant? Honteux, je baisse la tête, ouvre et essaie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de mes coéquipiers. C'est sans compter sur eux, qui m'attrapent chacun un bras et me forcent à leur faire face. Ils peuvent pas juste me foutre la paix, cinq toutes petites minutes?

**« -Kai… » **Commence Tyson.

Je reste interdit. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi? Il semble… désolé. Et… inquiet. C'est étrange. C'est plutôt moi qui suis inquiet. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Comment dois-je agir? Je me sens un peu perdu, là, face à ces yeux…

**« -C'est bon, t'es calmé?** Me sourit Ray.

**-Tu sais, mes parents aussi ont pris plein de photo compromettantes de moi quand j'étais petit.** Rit Max.

**-Sérieux?** Questionne Tyson.

**-Ouais, y-en a même une ou je suis endormi tout nu dans une valise… »**

Et ils rient. Ils ne se moquent pas de moi… Non, ils commencent à parler de leurs propres expériences humiliantes. C'est…

_Gentil?_

…Oui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Je me sens stupide. M'enfin, je me sens surtout soulagé. Je les écoute vaguement divaguer à propos de poupées et de dînettes. Lorsque je relève un peu les yeux, je remarque que Tyson m'observe. Surpris, je le fixe. Il me sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Kenny…

Merde. C'était quoi, ça…?

_Ça s'appelle…_

Ne commence pas, ou tu vas le regretter.

_Pfff…_

En attendant, Ray a lâché mon bras mais pas Tyson. Je tire donc un peu, pour le dégager. Il me fixe à nouveau, interrogateur.

_Tu rougiiiiiiiiiiii!^^_

Raaaaaaah! C'est dingue, ça! Embarrassé, je détourne les yeux. Je sens alors ses doigts glissés lentement jusqu'à mon poignet, sans me lâcher pour autant. Put'… Je frissonne, essaie de ne rien laisser paraître mais… Bordel, c'était… doux…

_Encore un peu et tu ronronnais.^_^ Si c'est pas mignon tout ça!^^_

Pfff… N'importe quoi.

**« -Bon. Entraînement, allez! »**

Les autres me regardent un moment avant de se décider à bouger. Ma grand-mère arrive alors, dépose un baiser sur ma joue en me murmurant un **_« désolée »_** des plus tendre. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir?

* * *

La journée s'achève finalement. Il était temps. Mes coéquipiers étaient tellement crevés que j'ai fini par avoir pitié d'eux. Du coup, je les ai achevé.

_Sadique!^_^_

Ben quoi? Je suis trop gentil.

_C'est sûr…^^'_

Quoiqu'il en soit, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. Je vais profiter du fait qu'ils sont tous au lit pour réfléchir un peu. Tient, la piscine. Parfait. Je remonte le bas de mon pantalon de pyjama et m'assoie au bord de l'eau. Aaaah, ça fait du bien… Les minutes passent, et un vent frais me rafraîchi. Je pourrais rester des heures, là, les pieds dans l'eau et le regard tourné vers les étoiles…

**« -T'as l'air naze.**

**-Tyson? » **Je sursaute.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir là. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arrivé. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu clair en coton léger, il m'observe, la tête penchée sur le côté. A quoi pense-t-il? Finalement, il me sourit et viens s'asseoir à mes côté, en silence. C'est rare. Même HYPER rare… C'est louche.

_Rooooh, tout de suite… -_-_

C'est louche, j'te dis! Bon, hem… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

**« -Tu ne dors pas? **Je demande.

**-Non, je pensais à toi. »**

HEIN?

_QUE C'EST MIGNOOOOON!^_^_

Tyson semble se rendre compte que sa phrase peut porter à confusion, car il rougit et baisse un peu la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

_Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il attend ta réaction.^^ C'est beau, l'amour!^^_

N'importe quoi!

**« -Je veux dire… **se reprend-t-il. **Tu… Je me demandais comment tu te sentais? Avec tes blessures et tout…**

**-Ah, euh… Ça va.**

**-Tant mieux. **Me sourit-il.

**-…**

**-Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-…Dis, euh… Tu sais, tout à l'heure, enfin ce matin, tu as dis… Tu as dis que tu rêvais de choses bizarres…**

**-Ah? »**

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je fais?Déjà, faudrait que j'arrête de rougir bêtement. Pourquoi je rougis, d'abord? C'est vraiment ridicule!

**« -Kai? Ça va pas?**

**-Si, si… Hm, oubli ce que j'ai dis, ok?**

**-Mais… T'as dis que c'était à cause de moi. Est-ce que…?**

**-Y a rien! **Je le coupe.

**-… Comme tu voudras. » **Soupire-t-il.

Hm? Pourquoi semble-t-il déçu?

_T'es con ou tu le fais vraiment exprès? -_-''_

Hey!

Tandis que je me chamaille avec la voix, Tyson se lève et m'annonce qu'il va se coucher. Hm? Bizarre… M'enfin, je vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter pour cet idiot. Bon, où en étais-je, moi? Ah oui… Je repensais à ma vie.

_Ben ça doit être court alors.^^_

Ta gueule…

… Et voilà, je repense à ce que Tyson viens de me dire. _**« Je pensais à toi. »**_ Je déglutit; j'ai la bouche sèche, étrange. Sûrement la chaleur… Je devrais aller me coucher, moi aussi… Soupirant, je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre. Bon, est-ce que le drap est sec, lui? Hmmm… Mouais, c'est bon. Cependant, rien que de m'imaginais me recoucher dedans… C'est dégoûtant. Je ne peux pas. J'ai vraiment trop honte… Je préfère le mettre par terre: il ira au sale demain. De toute façon, il fait trop chaud pour dormir avec un drap. Allez, bonne nuit, la voix.

_Hein? Quoi? oO_

J'ai dit, bonne nuit!

…_Ah, euh, merci Kai. Bonne nuit…_

Soupirant, je me couche et m'endort aussi sec.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Bon, ce chapitre était un peu court mais faut que je me replonge dans le bain, hein?^^'**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Allez, je vais écrire le suivant en attendant vos reviews.^^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Chaptre sept

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

_**Et oui, le chapitre 7 est déjà là!^^**_

Kai: T'es déjà de retour? Mais…

_**Oui, je sais, c'est un miracle. Mais depuis hier je suis hyper motivée alors j'ai décidé, comme c'est les grandes vacances, que j'écrirais au moins un chapitre par jour. Bon, sauf pendant quelques jours car je serais pas chez moi… Mais le reste du temps…^^**_

Kai: Tu trouve pas que tu m'as déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça?

_**Non!^_^**_

_**Allez, place aux reviews!**_

**Swordinou_: Tu veux la même voix? T'es sûre? Lol, t'as pas peur, toi. Moi une voix comme ça pour conscience et je me fais internée directe, lol. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite (que je me suis bien amusée à écrire)._**

**Lilith Yorlane_: Et bien pour une fois tu n'auras pas à attendre la suite!^^ Donc j'espère que tu vas bien rire. Tu vas voir, Kai est un peu... hem, différent, là.Lol_**

**_Merci à vous deux!_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre sept:

Hmmmmmm…

Hmmmmmmm…

J'ai chaud… J'vais mourir de déshydratation…

_Ah! C'qu'il fait bon!^^_

…T'es pas nette.

Purééééé… J'veux dormir… Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud? Raaaaaaah! Pis j'en est marre des moustiques! De l'air…

Mon royaume contre une averse…

_T'exagère pas un peu?_

NAN!

Je soupire. Ça fait deux heures que je tourne et vire dans tous les sens. Rien n'y fait. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures avant que la chaleur ne m'accable. P'tain, mourir dans sa propre sueur… C'est franchement pitoyable.

_Ça fera une belle image de toi dans les médias, ça!^^ Kai Hiwatari, retrouvé mort de déshydratation dans son lit. Hahahahahaha!_

…J'trouve pas ça drôle. Bon sang, ils peuvent pas mettre la clim dans cet hôtel?

_Kai, y a déjà la clim… -_-_

Oh. Ouais, ben, ils pourraient nous mettre des ventilos…

_Kai! T'as DEJA un ventilo dans ta chambre!_

Ah oui… Je devrais le mettre à fond, alors…

_Il EST à fond, Kai… -_-'' Bon, visiblement, la chaleur ça te réussi pas._

Chaaaaaaaaaud…

_oO''' Euh, Kai, t'es en train de fondre, là._

…

_Kai? KAI? Merde! Neurone 1 à neurone 2, répondez!_

…

_Kaaaaaai TT_TT Ah! Je sais! Va prendre une douche froide, comme ça t'aura moins chaud!_

…Hmmm…Ouais…Vais…

…_Encore faudrait-il que tu bouge ton popotin pour ça…-_-''_

…

_Allez, Kai! Ressaisi-toi ou sinon je t'envoie des images perverses dans ton esprit et t'aura encore plus chaud!_

… Hmmm…

_Tu l'auras voulu!^_^_

_Tyson? Mais…? Qu'est-ce qu… OH. MON. DIEU! Non… ah… Si… Hmmm…_

**« -AAAAAH! »**

_Ça va mieux?^^_

MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA?

_Ben t'étais en train de crever… J'ai juste voulu te sauver, moi. TT_TT_

En m'envoyant encore des rêves tordus?

_Hem…_

**« -Kai, est-ce que tout va bien? »**

Je sursaute en voyant entrer mes coéquipiers, tous à moitié endormis, dans ma chambre. Ils me fixent, inquiets. Pfff… J'ai même pas la force de répondre… J'ai soif, j'étouffe, j'ai chaud, j'veux qu'on me foute la paix… Je retombe comme une masse sur mon lit, soupirant.

**« -Kai? »**

Hmmm…

**« -J'ai chaud… »**

J'ai la bouche pâteuse. J'aime pas ça. J'entends vaguement la voix de Kenny dire qu'il va prévenir notre manageur et ma grand-mère que je ne vais pas bien. Mais je vais très bien, moi!

**« -Kai, ça va? » **Me demande Max.

J'ai l'air d'aller bien? Andouille!

_J'croyais que t'aillais très bien?^_^_

Oui et bah non!

_Logique…_

Pfff…

**« -Tiens, bois, ça va te faire du bien. »**

J'arrive déjà pas à me relever alors comment Ray veut-il que je boive son putain de verre d'eau?

_Mais c'est que tu deviens grossier, dis donc…^^'_

J'ai chaud.

Hm? Quelqu'un me soulève la tête. Je sens un corps derrière moi qui m'aide à me maintenir dans une position assise tandis qu'une main fraîche se pose doucement sur mon front. Ça fait du bien. C'est frais. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, pousse la tête un peu vers l'arrière en quête de plus de fraîcheur Un gémissement de contentement franchi mes lèvres. On m'aide à boire. De l'eau froide, c'est bon. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je vénérerais l'eau à ce point… Dranzer va pas être content.

_C'est sûr!_

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Pourquoi j'ai encore soif? P'tain, je colle de partout… Woh… Minute… Depuis quand y a des étoiles sur mon plafond?

_Oo'' Des étoiles?_

…Ça tourne…

**« -Ray, j'crois qu'il est malade.**

**-Oui… **Soupire-t-il. **Il va falloir le remplacer.**

**-Vous devriez allez vous recouchez, je vais rester avec lui.**

**-T'es sûr?**

**-Oui. »**

Tyson…

J'entends la porte qui se referme et des voix derrière. L'une d'elles appartient à ma grand-mère. Je crois que Monsieur Dickenson est là aussi… Pas sûr. Ça bourdonne… Mais, une chose est sûr…

**« -Ty…son…**

**-T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je reste avec toi. »**

…Je soupire. Il reste avec moi, hein?

_Mais oui, t'inquiète._

…Me sens pas bien…

Hmmm… Je sens sa main, si fraîche, sur mon visage et… Humide? Hm?

**« -Ça te fais du bien?**

**-Hmmm… »**

Je vénère l'eau.

Hey! Ho, pourquoi il me rallonge, là? Veux encore un peu d'eau…

_Ça y est, tu peux plus te passer de lui!^_^C'est choupi!^^_

Hm? Ah… De l'air… Merci mon Dieu. J'ouvre un peu les yeux. Tyson… Il a rapproché le ventilateur de mon lit et a ouvert ma fenêtre pour faire circuler l'air. Hey, mais… Il part? Ah, non… Il est revenu avec une bassine d'eau. Je l'observe, encore un peu hagard. Il s'assoie près de moi: je sens le côté droit de mon lit qui s'affaisse sous son poids. Il passe un gant humide sur mon front, mon visage, mon cou… Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, soupire. Ça fait tellement de bien. Tellement…

* * *

Hmmm… P'tain… Qui c'est qui a ouvert les volets? Arg…! Trop de jour…

_KAI? Tu es revenu! TT_TT J'suis tellement content!_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte? J'suis jamais parti, je dormais! Imbécile…

_TT_TT Tu vas biiiiiiiiien!_

… T'es bizarre. M'enfin, je devrais être habitué.

Je me redresse, m'étire. Hmm… Ça craque. Bon sang, j'ai fais un rêve trop bizarre où j'étais en train de vénérer de l'eau et de crever dans mon lit comme un con parce que j'avais chaud et Tyson prenait soin de moi et…

…_^_^_

Une minute, là…

…_^_^'_

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai?

_Mais de quoi tu te plains?_

Raaaah! Mais on m'a vu FAIBLE! Je ne suis PAS faible! J'veux mourir…!

_Tu sais quoi? Du devrais faire acteur, à la fin de tes études. J'suis sûr que t'auras du succès… -_-''_

T'es en train d'insinuer quoi, là?

_Rien, rien…_

Bon sang! Mais pourquoi moi? J'ai jamais étais malade!

_T'étais pas malade, tu souffrais de la chaleur. C'est normal quand on a pas l'habitude. Quoique c'est bizarre parce qu'avec Dranzer tu devrais pas être immunisé, toi?_

…Maintenant que tu le dis…

Pffff… En plus… Il m'a tenu dans ses bras…

_^_^ Tu rougi encoooooreuh!_

M'en fou… J'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant que j'ai été humilier jusqu'à ma centième génération.

_C'que tu peux être mélodramatique, toi alors!_

…Pfff…

**« -Kai? T'es réveillé? »**

_Youps… ^_^ Rebelote pour le rougissement._

Tyson…

Dire qu'il a veillé sur moi, toute la nuit et que là, il m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner au lit… Mais… Pourquoi?

_Ben parce qu'il t'aime bien, andouille! J'suis même persuadé qu'il t'aime tout court!^^_

Ne raconte pas d'idioties, tu veux? Comment pourrait-il m'aimait de toute façon? On est même pas amis…

_NAN MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES MA PAROLE!_

…Mais… Mais non… Ho pis t'arrête de me gueuler dessus, oui?

_RAAAAAH! TU M'ENERVE!_

PARDON?

_Dire qu'il t'a proposé son amitié et toi… TOI! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

**« -Kai? Ça va? T'es pâle…**

**-Euh… Oui, ça va.**

**-… Tiens, mange. »**

J'observe Tyson poser mon plateau sur mon chevet et s'apprêter à partir. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte!

**« -Tyson!**

**-Hm? »**

Ok. Il doit se demander si je ne suis pas devenu un peu fou… Il faut dire que je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais… Je n'ai pas put le laisser partir. Je me retrouve à moitié à genoux au milieu de mon lit, le corps penché vers l'avant, une main retenant la sienne… Et je le regarde. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. J'ignore combien de secondes se sont écoulées avant que je ne me reprenne et que je ne libère sa main. Cependant…

**« -Tyson… Merci. »**

Il semble surpris. Moi aussi. C'est rare que je remercie qui que ce soit, mais… Mais lui, je lui dois bien ça. Je baisse un peu la tête: p'tain je suis vraiment stupide! Je soupire, résigné à passer pour un taré.

**« -De rien. » **Souffle-t-il.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, je le vois qui me sourit avant de partir.

Ça fait vide…

_YEEEEEEEES!_

Hm?

_Ça progresse! Ça progresse! ^_^ Je suis siiiiiiiii fier de toi!_

Et on peut savoir pourquoi?

_Mais c'est évident! Tu l'as retenu! Tu lui a dit MERCI! Et donc, ça signifie que tu l'as ENFIN accepté comme ami! OUAIS! GLOIRE! Bientôt vous finirez dans le même pieux à vous faire pleins de câlins!^_^_

NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE?

_Rooooh, t'es tout rouge! C'est trop mignooooooooooooooooooooon!^^_

**« KAAAAAI! »**

Hein? ARF!

J'vais mourir étouffé après avoir failli crever cette nuit…

**« -Grand-mère… **Je soupire. **Je vais bien mais là tu m'étouffe. »**

Pourquoi elle sanglote? J'aime pas ça… Finalement, elle fini par se calmer et m'explique calmement combien elle était inquiète à mon sujet :

**« -NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA! »**

…Donc, elle m'explique… puis me serre à nouveau contre sa poitrine avant de me relâcher pour que je puisse manger. J'ai toujours chaud, mais l'air frais me fait un bien fou. Désormais, je vénérerais les ventilateurs et donnerais de l'argent pour les actions de protection de la planète. Manquerait plus qu'il n'y ait plus de flotte un jour de canicule! Je ferais comment, moi?

_Égoïste, va!^^''_

En attendant, j'ai fini de manger. Bon, j'ai besoin d'une douche là… Je sue, c'est horrible. J'me sens sale et j'aime pas ça. Je me lève donc, m'étire encore un peu. Finalement, cet accident était pas si terrible. Je m'en sort plutôt bien.

_T'as vu ça?^^_

Bon, la voix maléfique, je m'en serais passé…

_Hey! TT_TT_

Allez, à la douche! Je prends quelques affaires avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Personne; tant mieux. J'entre, me déshabille et commence à me doucher. Aaaah, ça fait du bien un peu d'eau froide…

_Kaaaai…_

Hm?

_Kaaaaaaaaaai…_

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé à me laver les cheveux, là?

_Kaaaaai… Y a une… une… UNE MYGALE!_

**« -QUOI?…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! »**

AAAAAAH! NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR! Ni une ni deux, je sort de la salle de bain en courrant et en hurlant. Hem… c'est peu viril mais là, je m'en fou… Y A UNE PUTAIN D'ARAIGNEE DANS MA DOUCHE!

**« -Kai! Kai! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? **Paniquent mes coéquipiers.

_-Hem… Kai…Il faudrait que tu te couvre…_

**-Y a… Y a… BORDEL! Y A UNE SALOPERIE DE MYGALE DANS LA DOUCHE!**

**-QUOI?**

_-Kai? T'es toujours à poils, là… »_

Hm?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps tandis que Ray est partit vérifier la salle de bain… RAAAAAAAAAH! La honte!

Aussitôt, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, prend une serviette et m'enroule complètement dedans.

_Vois le côté positif des choses.^^_

Ah? Parce qu'il y a un côté positif?

_Oui!^_^ Et un de taille en plus…. Waaaaaouh! On t'as déjà dit que t'étais bien équipé?_

MAIS T'ARRETE, OUI?

_^_^ Et en plus Tyson a put te voir dans ton meilleur jour!^^ Enfin, meilleur… Kai? Kai? Merde! Il s'est évanoui!_

* * *

Arrrr… Ma tête… Où suis-je?

**« -Kai? Comment tu te sens mon chaton?**

_-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! TT_TT_

**-Grand-mère?**

**-Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais? Relève-toi doucement. Voilà. »**

Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_Tu t'es évanoui après avoir vu une énorme mygale dans la douche._

**« -Kai, Ça va? T'es tout blanc mon poussin?**

**-… Pitié… Dis-moi que mes coéquipiers ne m'ont pas vu… hem… nu…**

**-Ben si, pourquoi?^^ Ah! Je suis fière de toi mon chou! Tu as bien grandi! Surtout en bas…**

**-GRAND-MERE! »**

Mais comment peut-elle me sortir un truc pareil en souriant comme ça? Je suis mort de honte! Je voudrais disparaître dans le sol, tient… Finalement, devant son air innocent / interrogateur, je soupire. J'abandonne, elle changera jamais de toute façon…

Au bout d'un moment, après s'être assuré que j'aille bien, ma grand-mère me laisse seul avec se qu'il me reste de dignité… J'ai déjà dit que je voulais mourir?

Bref… Je fini par retourner dans la salle de bain.

_Kai… C'est pas en jetant des regards meurtriers au siphon de la douche que tu risque de finir de te laver… -_-''_

Mais on ne sait jamais!

_Pathétique… -_-'' Kai, C'est bon, tout va bien. Ray a trouvé la bestiole et la sigouillé._

J'ai pas encore vu son cadavre, moi… Qui me prouve qu'elle est bien morte?

_O_O_

…

_Bon, Kai, y en a marre, alors tais-toi et douche-toi!_

Mais…!

_Y A PAS DE MAIS!… Et arrête de me faire cette tête! T'as passé l'âge de bouder!_

…Je boude pas…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je sort, enfin remis de mon précédent choc. Je suis un Hiwatari, rien ne peut m'atteindre.

_Kai, y a une araignée dans tes cheveux…_

HEIN? OU CA? OU CA?

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

C'EST PAS DROLE!

…Je soupire. Même la voix se fou de ma gueule.

_Comme d'hab', quoi.^^_

Pfff…

Désespéré, je décide de rejoindre mon équipe. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de commentaires, je vois bien leurs sourires en coin. Je suis maudit…

_Tyson, lui, il ose même plus te regarder tellement il rougit!^^ Bah… oO Rougis pas comme ça!_

Hmph! Je détourne la tête. Au même instant, Monsieur Dickenson entre et nous fait un bref topo de la situation. Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai! Ils ont avancé les dates du tournois!

**« -Et ça commence dans combien de temps? **Demande Max.

**-Et bien… Nous devons être au stade pour les éliminatoires dans une heure.**

**-DEJA?**

**-Oui. Allez les garçons, dépêchez-vous! »**

C'est abusé! Je déteste ces bureaucrates qui se croient tout permis! Et mon programme d'entraînement dans tout ça, hein? Furieux, je prends Dranzer puis suis mes coéquipiers dans le couloir. Le grand-père de Tyson nous a rejoint avec ma grand-mère… Ils ont prévu de nous encourager depuis les gradins, visiblement. Ma grand-mère s'est même fait des triangles bleus sur les joues… Tuez-moi!

Allez, courage.

**« -Kai, attention, ça gl… »**

WAH! AIE! Merde! Je grogne. Mais c'est pas mon jour ou quoi?

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Il s'est cassé la gueule! HAHAHAHAHA! Trop drôle!_

… Je soupire. Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? C'est karmique, c'est ça? Soudain, je suis ébloui par un flash. C'est quoi cette connerie, encore? Je relève la tête. OH. NOM DE DIEU! NON! Pas les journalistes!

_Pas d'bol!^_^''_

…J'en est marre… Je me sens vraiment las, là… Je me relève, aidé de mes coéquipiers. Agacé, furieux et à bout de nerfs, je les repousse et m'énerve après les journalistes. Je passe mon chemin, mon équipe sur mes talons, tentant de me calmer. Je suis parfaitement calme!

_Ça se voit…^^'_

Heureusement, on aura pas à attendre après le car: il est déjà là. J'ordonne à tout le monde de monter. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on rentre, et plus vite je pourrais me morfondre tranquillement sur cette saleté de malédiction qui s'abat sur moi!

Personne ne dit mot. Tant mieux! Quand à moi, je m'assieds comme à mon habitude: seul et bras croisés. Le trajet se fait dans le calme, pour une fois… Hm? Hein? Mais…? Pourquoi Tyson vient-il s'asseoir à côté de moi?

**« -Ça va? **Me demande-t-il.

**-Hm.**

**-… Euh, Kai? Hem… Est-ce que, euh…** Rougit-il.

**-Viens-en au fait.** Je le coupe.

**-…Rien, laisse tomber.** Soupire-t-il.

_-Mais t'es nul ou quoi? Allez, insiste pour qu'il te parle!_

**-…Tu as commencé, alors continu.** Fis-je.

**-… Ok. Hem… Kai, il faut que je te parle après le match.**

**-…Et pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as à me dire maintenant?**

**-Non… Je, je préfère qu'on soit seuls…**

_-C'est une déclaration! OUAIS! ^_^_

**-Mais non!**

**-Hein? **S'étonne-t-il.

**-Euh…rien, je réfléchissais.**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Kai, T'es bizarre ces temps-ci.**

**-…Je sais. » **Je soupire.

Je l'entends rire un peu avant que le silence ne revienne. Du coin de l'œil je remarque Ray qui chuchote quelque chose à Max et Kenny. Hm? Pourquoi ils sourient comme ça, eux? Ça va mal finir pour eux… Je vais leur apprendre à comploter contre leur capitaine, moi!

_Mais t'es paranoïaque, ma parole! oO'_

A peine…

Ah, ça y est, on est arrivé. Enfin. Tout le monde descend. Ma grand-mère est surexcitée… Des fois je me dit qu'elle ne fait vraiment pas son âge. Ça me fait sourire… Après s'être mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre, mes coéquipiers et moi suivons Monsieur Dickenson vers l'entrée « des artistes » tandis que Monsieur Granger et ma grand-mère partent vers l'entrée principale du stade. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils ont avancé le début du tournois? C'est pas normal. Comment veulent-ils qu'on soit…

**« -AAAAAH!**

**-KAI! Kai? Ça va?**

**-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE CA AILLE?**

**-Il va bien. Kai, bouge pas, on va t'aider! »**

Je soupire. Non, là, vraiment, je suis maudit… Tomber dans une bouche d'égout, maintenant, c'est vraiment abusé.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Bon, le chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent mais bon, Kai souffre d'avantage, non? Lol**_

_**Le chapitre 8 étant fini, je vous dis… A vos reviews! lol**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Chaptre huit

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

**Lilith Yorlanne: ****_Bon et bien grâce à toi voici la suite, comme ça tu n'aura pas à attendre demain pour ce chapitre.^^ Alors, heureuse? lol_**

**Sword_: Ben tu sais quoi? J'ai été obligé d'attacher Kai pour pas qu'il se suicide, le pauvre..._**

Kai (attaché et baillonné): Hmmmph!

**_Désolé, on te comprend pas.^^ Donc, qu'est-ce que je disais...? Ah oui! Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l''heure sur msn, oui, je connais le coup de l'araignée que t'écrase et dont les bébés sortent de partout... M'enfin, tu verra ça au chapitre suivant, hein? Donc je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira aussi._**

**Kami_: Dis donc, toi... T'es en retard pour ta review! lol, je déconne! C'est vrai que Kai a une conscience complétement barge et hyperactive...^^' C'est ça qui est drôle, non? Lol, c'est sa seconde nature, en fait! Il cache bien son jeu, hein? Pour la déclaration avec Tyson, j'ai eu quelques idées (avec la Voix)... Tu verra ça au chapitre 9 mais je pense pouvoir te dire d'avance que tu vas te marrer.^^'_**

**_Merci à vous trois, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir vos reviews (surtout aussi vite, lol! en 2 jours, trois chapitres... ^^)._**

**_Je vous laisse donc découvrir comment notre cher Kai va s'en sortir (hem...) cette fois-ci.^^_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre huit:

Quelqu'un peut me répéter pourquoi ce genre de conneries ça tombe toujours sur moi…?

_Te plains pas, ce matin t'as dit toi-même que tu voulais disparaître dans le sol. Ben voilà, c'est fait!^^ Hahahahahaha!_

… P'tain… Je parlais au sens figuré, moi! Je soupire. On va vraiment finir par être en retard. Je déteste le retard! Un Hiwatari n'est jamais en retard!

**« -Kai? T'es toujours là?**

**-OU VOULEZ QUE J'AILLE, IMBECILES?**

**-Dis? Tu te calme ou on te laisse pourrir au fond du trou?**

_- oO… Pfff… Hahahahahahaha! Se faire remettre à sa place par ton coéquipier! Hahahahaha! Trop fun! Ray, je t'aime! ^_^_

**-…**

**-Bon, les secours arrivent alors essais de rester calme. »**

J'vais le buter. Comment ose-t-il me parler de la sorte? A moi? Son capitaine! Il me le paiera! C'est pas lui qui est coincé dans cette putain de saloperie de trou, bordel!

_Kai…^^' Tu deviens vraiment vulgaire, là.^^'_

JE M'EN FOU!

_Mais calme-toi! C'est pas bon pour le cœur._

Pfff… Eurk, en plus c'est vraiment immonde ici…

_En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi dans une bouche d'égout? Un hôtel cinq étoiles?_

… Non mais, quand même, pourquoi il était pas bouché ce trou? Pourquoi c'est pas Ray qui est tombé dedans à ma place, hein? Plutôt que de me sortir des conneries… Ou Kenny, tient! Comme ça il aurait pas eu à nous stresser pour un rien…

_C'est marrant que le nom de Tyson ne te soit pas venu en premier.^^_

Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Lui, il ne serait même pas passé à travers le trou… Avec tout ce qu'il bouffe…

_T'es michant. ^_^ Comme tu dois l'aimer!_

Mais je l'… Oh et puis merde! Laisse tomber, tu me fatigue…

_^_^ Crains mon pouvoir!_

… Je ne répondrais pas.

Bon! Ils arrivent ces secours? Je vais pas passer ma journée là, moi!

**« -Kai? T'es là? Youhouuuu?**

**-Quoi? **Je grogne.

**-Les secours sont arrivés!**

**-Pousse-toi mon garçon, on t'envoie une échelle! » **Me crie Monsieur Dickenson.

Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt! Attendez que je sorte de là, moi… Y a des têtes qui vont sauter.

Je m'exécute et une fine échelle apparaît devant moi. C'est solide, ça? ? Hm… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Re-soupire. Je grimpe prudemment. Il ne manquerait plus que je glisse, tient!

Arrivé en haut, je soupire de soulagement et foudroie du regard les deux hommes chargés, je suppose, de la sécurité.

**« -Vous êtes chargé de la sécurité, je me trompe? **Je leur demande.

-**Oui, c'est exacte…**

**-ALORS ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI IL Y A UN PUTAIN DE TROU PAS REBOUCHE JUSTE DEVANT L'ENTREE?**

**-Kai! Calme-toi!**

**-…Nous, nous somme désolé, jeune homme…**

**-JEUNE HOMME?**

**-Nous sommes désolé, Monsieur!**

**-Hmph! »**

_OO'' La vache! Mais c'est qu'il fait peur le p'tit quand il s'énerve…^^''_

Non mais! Plus furieux que jamais; mais quand même satisfait d'avoir fichu la frousse à ces demeurés; je me dirige vers notre entrée. J'entends tout de même mes coéquipiers soupirer derrière moi.

_Je plains tes adversaires, moi. ^^'_

Soudain, Monsieur Dickenson m'arrête et me signale qu'il doit me parler en privé. Bon, et bien, je suppose que je vais avoir droit à un sermon… Mon équipe se dirige donc vers notre vestiaire tandis que j'attends que mon manager se décide enfin à parler. Je croise les bras.

**« -Kai, je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi…**

**-Pfff… C'est le cas de le dire!** Je marmonne.

**-…mais j'aimerais que tu te calme. Sinon, je me verrais contrains de t'interdire de jouer pendant toute la durée du tournois.**

**-Vous oseriez pas? ! »**

Visiblement, si. Vu le regard qu'il me lance… Je grogne, soupire. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin capricieux en train de faire sa mauvaise tête. Résigné, j'hoche de la tête.

**« -A la bonheur! Allez, va rejoindre ton équipe maintenant. »**

… C'est une obligation?

_Kai!_

Bon, ça va, j'y vais. Au fait, c'est quel numéro notre vestiaire?

_oO T'es le capitaine et tu ne le sais même pas?_

…

_Désespérant… -_-''_

Oui, ben, j'ai oublié de demander! Ça arrive à tout le monde! Et puis avec tout ce qu'il m'est tombé dessus, quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de m'en soucié, hein?

_M'ouais…_

Je me retourne dans le but d'apostropher notre manager pour le lui demander, mais il n'est déjà plus là. La poisse! Bon, réfléchissons. Je vais aller vers les vestiaires et le plus bruyant sera sûrement le nôtre.

_Quelle conclusion infaillible!^^'_

J'ai une équipe qui ne sait pas rester tranquille.

_Ah, parce que toi, tu le sais?_

… Passons!

Alors, où sont-ils? Hmmm… Non, non, pas cette porte… Non plus… Y a encore beaucoup de vestiaires comme ça? C'est au moins la dixième porte! Si ça se trouve on est tout au bout! Pfff… Hm? Tient? Ah, vu le tapage qu'il y a derrière cette porte, ça doit être là.

_Kai? Je serais toi, je ferais pas ça…^^''_

Allez, j'entre.

_Je t'aurais prévenu…^^'_

**« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UN PERVERS! »**

AAAARG! MES YEUX! MES YEUX!

Ressortit en dix quatrième vitesse, je referme la porte derrière moi et me plaque dos à la porte, le rouge aux joues, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu! J'ai rien vu! J'ai rien vu!

_Je te l'avais dis…^^'_

AAAAAARG! Mais c'était… C'était…

_Bandant?_

HORRIBLE!

_C'était que quelques paires de s…_

NAN! C'était horrible je te dis! Je veux plus jamais revoir ça de ma vie! Oh mon Dieu! Arg! J'ai rien vu! Rien du tout! Je baisse la tête et passe mes mains tremblantes sur mon visage tout en secouant la tête. Il faut que je m'enlève ces horreurs de mon esprit!

**« -Kai? On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans le vestiaire d'une équipe de filles? »**

Hein?

Oh. Merde.

Mon équipe…

C'est pas vrai… Ils vont vraiment finir par penser que je suis un dépravé… En plus vu leurs sourires moqueurs… Cette fois, c'est décidé, je vais me pendre. Désespéré, je soupire. Chose qui les fait tous rire. Bande de traîtres! Mais étrangement, ils n'ajoutent rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'ils me cherchaient car eux non plus ne savaient pas où est notre vestiaire. Super…

* * *

Après avoir demandé notre chemin à un employé qui passait par là…

_Menacé, moi je dirais.^^'_

Bref! Arrête de m'interrompre! Oui, donc, après avoir retrouvé nos quartiers, et avoir fait un petit bilan de la situation, il a été décidé à l'unanimité; c'est-à-dire sans mon consentement…; que je jouerais les éliminatoires. Soi-disant que je pourrais passer mes nerfs sur n'importe qui du moment que ce ne sont pas mes coéquipiers qui trinquent.

Je m'en fiche. Du moment que je peux me défouler, là, tout de suite, maintenant, il n'y a pas de problème.

_Sauf que la menace de Dickenson pèse toujours au-dessus de ta p'tite tête, man._

…J'avais oublié. Fais chier. Oh, j'aurais juste à paraître calme tandis que je massacre tout ce qui bouge… Comme d'hab'.

_^_^ T'es vraiment sadique._

Mais non.

**« -Kai Hiwatari? C'est à votre tour.** Me prévient un employé en entrant dans notre vestiaire.

**-Hm.** Je me lève.

**-Vas-y, Kai! Bonne chance!** Me lancent Tyson et Max.

**-Moi je dirais plutôt bonne chance à ceux qui vont lui faire face. » **Rit Ray.

Ce qui les fait tous rire, bien évidemment. Non, mais, il me cherche, c'est obligé. Ce type est un suicidaire. Attends que je te fasse reprendre l'entraînement, tu vas moins te marrer…

Nonchalant, je me dirige calmement vers les arènes. Dans les gradins, c'est la cohue. Cependant, qui ne remarquerait pas deux petits vieux surexcités entrain d'exécutés une danse ridicule en hurlant des encouragements au nom de mon équipe; et à mon nom; et tenant une banderole énorme avec nos photos dessus…?

Moi.

J'ai décidé que je ferais comme si je ne les connaissais pas.

_Kai? Ta grand-mère se dirige vers DJ-Jazzman…_

QUOI? ?

Dites-moi qu'elle va pas oser…? Trop tard. En fait, ça ne me surprend même pas qu'elle est réussi à s'emparer du micro. Vais encore me faire humilier…

_**« -KAI! TU ES UN HIWATARI ALORS ECRASE-LES TOUS! T'ES LE MEILLEUR! »**_

Elle m'a pas humilier? Miracle…

Arborant un sourire conquérant…

_Et sadique!^^_

…je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers l'arène centrale où se déroulera le match de notre groupe. Plusieurs joueurs d'autres équipes sont là. Pff… des amateurs.

_^_^''_

**« -Beybladeurs, vous êtes près? **Crie Jazzman dans son micro qu'il a finalement récupéré.

**-3...! 2...! 1...! **Décompte le public.

**-HYPER VITESSE! …Euh… Ben ça alors? C'est déjà fini? Bon, et bien, euh, le capitaine des Bladebreakers remporte les éliminatoires du groupe A… »**

_OO'' Non mais c'était quoi CA? Tu pouvais pas faire durer le suspense?_

Pourquoi faire? Ils sont nuls. J'avais bien dit que j'éjecterais tout ce qui bouge.

_D'accord mais là… T'es au courrant que t'as bousillé l'arène et détruit les trois quart des toupies s'y trouvant?_

Et?

…_Ok, j'ai rien dis!^^'_

Bon! Et bien moi, ça m'a détendu!

…_^^'' Y a vraiment des jours où tu m'fais peur._

Pourquoi?

_Oh, pour rien._

Hm?

Dranzer fini par s'élancer vers moi pour que je le récupère et je quitte enfin le dôme pour rejoindre mon équipe sous les acclamations du public. Impassible…

_Avoue que t'adore être acclamé!^_^_

Ok, j'avoue. Impassible, donc, je parcours les couloirs. Ah. Mon équipe, Monsieur Dickenson, Monsieur Granger et ma grand-mère viennent à ma rencontre.

**« -KAI! Je suis si fière de toi mon adorable petit poussin! **S'écrie ma grand-mère en m'étouffant de son étreinte.

**-Adorable est pas franchement le terme que j'aurais employé… **Murmure Max avec un sourire forcé.

_-Flippant, ouais!_

**-Bravo mon garçon!**

**-T'aurais put prendre ton temps quand même! **Me reproche Tyson.

**-Pourquoi faire? C'était tous des nuls de toute façon! Ah! Kai, je suis très fière de toi!^_^ Tu les a tous massacré! Décapité! Exterminé! Bravo mon cœur! Tu redore le blason de notre famille! Qu'ils tremblent tous sous le nom des Hiwatari! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**-…**

_-O_O_

**-Tu veux un chocolat chaud mon chaton adoré? ^_^**

**-…Ok. »**

Vaux mieux pas la contrarié quand elle est lancé.

_La vache! Elle est aussi timbré que toi!oO_

Hey! N'insulte pas ma grand-mère! Elle est… euh… particulière, voilà!

_Elle fou les j'tons!_

Ben, quand on est habitué, ça va. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça que mon grand-père ne s'est jamais opposé à elle… Maintenant que j'y repense, ouais, c'est même certain.

_Tu m'étonne…^^'_

Nous sortons finalement du stade, riant. Le car nous ramène à l'hôtel. Le trajet n'a pas était de tout repos, en revanche. Les autres équipes qui étaient là aussi nous regardaient. Ou plutôt me regardaient. La moitié semblant effarée, l'autre effrayée. J'ai déjà dit combien je me sentais super détendu?

_T'es pas possible…^^'_

Quoiqu'il en soit, ma grand-mère leur jette parfois des regards sournois, hautains et même…hem…effrayant. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire que je qualifierais de psychopathe…

_Bah maintenant je sais d'où tu les tiens tes sourires.^^'_

Dis tout de suite que je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang!

_Euh… Pas loin.^^'_

Pfff… N'importe quoi.

Une fois arrivés à destination, nous descendons tous. Cependant…

**« -Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça?**

**-Ben, on va se reposer.**

**-Et puis quoi encore? Allez! Je vous veux en salle d'entraînement immédiatement!**

**-Hein? !**

**-Un problème avec ça…?**

**-Errr… Non. »**

Mes coéquipiers soupirent mais préfèrent exécuter mes ordres. Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Je passe donc les deux heures suivantes à les entraîner paisiblement…

**« -Kaaaai…! Pitiiiiié! On est mooooort! »**

_Paisiblement?_

Hm?

_Et en plus il fait l'innocent…_

**« -Kai? On pourrait pas faire une pause? S'il te plait?** Me supplie Ray.

**-… Tu me feras 50 pompes supplémentaires.**

**-HEIN? !**

**-…**

**-Euh… Ok… »**

Hahahahahaha! CRAIGNEZ MA TOUTE PUISSANCE!

_O_o Ça est, il a pété un câble…_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Souffrez bande de minables! Je suis votre Maître!

_O_O Ah ouais, quand même…_

Hem… Bref.

_^_^'' Kai? Je t'ai déjà dis que tu me fichais la frousse?_

Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

_oO'' Rien… Laisse tomber…_

Hm?

Bon. La voix a décidé de ne plus parler on dirait… Étrange. M'enfin, je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. Assis, jambes croisées, sur un imposant fauteuil en velours rouge, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et ma joue appuyée contre le dos de ma main, j'observe mes coéquipiers exécuter leurs échauffements en grognant et en soufflant.

**« -Tyran!**

**-Un problème, Tyson?**

**-Ouais! T'es un véritable tyran, Kai! Esclavagiste!**

**-Dranzer…**

**-Hein? Quoi? AH NON! KAI! »**

Trop tard. Fallait pas répondre à ton Maître, esclave!

_O_O_

J'observe, satisfait et souriant, mon Dranzer entrain d'envoyer des étincelles à Tyson pour qu'il perde l'équilibre. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, évidement.

**« -Tyson! Tu es tombé! Tu recommence!**

**-Mais…**

**-Dranzer!**

**-AH! NON! T'as gagné! C'est bon! »**

J'aime le pouvoir.

_^^''' Flippant. Je connaissais pas ce côté-là de ta personnalité…_

Tient, t'es revenu?

_Ouais, je profite du spectacle. T'as pas du pop-corn?_

Non, malheureusement.

Bon, allez, encore une heure et je leur fiche la paix.

* * *

**« -AaaaaAaaaaAaaah…**

**-Quand vous aurez fini d'agoniser comme des larves sur le sol, vous pourrez aller vous reposer.**

**-C'est vrai? Vrai de vrai?**

**-Hm.**

**-OUAIS! »**

Non, mais, à croire que je les martyrise…

_Hem…^^'_

Je m'étire. Hmm… Un peu de repos, ça fait du bien.

_Parle pour toi!_

Mais je parlais pour moi, justement.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?Hmmm… Je suis seul: ils ont tous fichu le camp. Dire que deux secondes auparavant, ils gisaient lamentablement par terre… Et si je retournais dans notre suite? Oh, non, Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour prés de la piscine. Ah, non, à cette heure-ci, il y a sûrement plein de monde et je déteste la foule. Peut-être l…

_Bon? Tu te décide?_

Oui, ben, deux minutes! Qu'est-ce que je disais? Ah oui… Je vais aller me détendre au spa. Un petit massage me fera le plus grand bien. Je m'y dirige donc, passe au vestiaire pour me déshabiller, puis me rend aux tables de massage où une hôtesse m'installe. J'attends. Hmm… C'est tellement calme. Seul le son de l'eau qui coule de la fontaine murale et le fond sonore de pépiements d'oiseaux parvient à mes oreilles. Et en plus, il fait frais. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le paradis. Mais si la masseuse pouvait se magner de revenir…

_Arrête de te plaindre et détends-toi!_

Tu as raison.

_ALLELUIA! Tu as enfin reconnu que je j'avais raison!_

Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat!

_Mais je suis si content! TT_TT_

Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis taré…

**« -Kai? »**

Hm? Oh…

**« -Tyson? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

_-Héhéhéhé… C'est le fait de le voir en serviette qui te met dans cet état?_

**-Ben, la même chose que toi, on dirait.**

**-… »**

J'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il est là je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Du coup, je préfère garder ma concentration sur autre chose que sur sa présence prés de moi.

_Le mur, quoi.^^_

On fait ce qu'on peut, hein? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Je ne l'entends pas depuis tout à l'heure… Je tourne discrètement la tête vers lui. Merde! Grillé!

**« -Kai? »**

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'observe comme ça?

**« -Kai?** Insiste-t-il.

**-Hm… Ouais?**

**-Je voulais te dire… Maintenant qu'on est seuls… »**

Je le fixe. Étrangement, je sens mon rythme cardiaque accéléré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quoi dois-je faire? Je ne peux que rester assis là, immobile sur ma table, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, à attendre désespérément je-ne-sais-quoi.

**« -K… »**

Tyson est coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de deux masseuses. Mais… Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire, moi! Elles peuvent pas foutre le camp, ces pimbêches?

_Zeeeen… Zeeeen… -_-''_

N'empêche… Comment ça se fait que j'appréhendais comme ça, moi?

_Peut-être parce qu'au fond de toi tu sais ce qu'il va t'avouer…_

Mais… non! Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais rien! C'est encore n'importe quoi!

_Kai…_

Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre divaguer à propos de ma vie sentimentale! Je n'aime pas Tyson! Et il ne m'aime pas non plus, pigé? Maintenant boucle-la et laisse moi profiter de ma séance de massage!

Le silence se fait dans ma tête. Ça m'avait manqué, tient. Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à faire taire cette stupide voix! Et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été stupide. Comment ais-je put croire une seule seconde à cette histoire de jumeau maléfique qui squatte mes pensées? Franchement, Kai, c'est pitoyable! Agacé, je me redresse et repousse ma masseuse en grognant. Je sort sous les regards lourds des deux femmes et de Tyson.

Tant pis pour mon massage. Là, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

**« -Kai? Kai! Attends! Mais arrête-toi! »**

Pff… Tyson. Toujours dans mes pattes celui-là! Je soupire mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'accélère le pas, rentre dans le vestiaire vide et file sous la douche. J'aime pas sentir l'huile qui enduit mon dos. J'vais encore cramer avec cette chaleur sinon. Hmmm… Ça fait du bien. Allez, il faut que j'arrête de penser à tout et à rien. Voilà, je vais me sortir Tyson de la tête et…

**« -Kai! »**

QUOI?

**« -Ty… Tyson? »**

Mais… Ça l'aurait tuer de frapper avant de rentrer comme ça? Et pitié! Qu'il arrête de rougir et de fixer mon corps de cette façon!

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ouuuuh, ça devient chaud, là, non? Lol Kai fait un peu peur, non? ^^'**_

_**Alors, déclaration toute mimi ou déclaration enflammée? Lol Ça dépendra de vos reviews, bien sûr!^^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	9. Chaptre neuf

**Mon Jumeau Maléfique**

_**Hello!^_^**_

_**Et oui, je suis de retour! Faut bien, on m'a harcelé pour la suite…**_

_**Donc, je m'y suis mise ! Surtout que c'est le DERNIER chapitre!^^**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer et bien rire.^^**_

**Swordinou**_**: Lol, merci, c'est très gentil à toi.^^ Et bien, après t'avoir fait poiroter (lol), voici la suite!^^ Amuse-toi bien et profite bien de la voix parce que tu vas avoir un choc!^^**_

**Kami-chan**_**: Et oui, je suis sadique!^^ (mais ça tu le savais déjà, lol) Oui, Kai c'est le meilleur (c'est pour ça que j'aime le faire chier, mdr ) et sa grand-mère s'est pas arrangée, si tu veux tout savoir, lol. Déclaration enflammée, donc. On va essayer!^^**_

**Lilith Yorlane**_**: J'adore te faire enrager, c'est trop drôle, lol. Chose promie, chose due, voici la suite!^^ J'espère que tu vas bien te marrer!^^**_

_**Merci à vos trois pour vos reviews hyper motivantes!^^ (esclavagistes! Lol)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre neuf:

Oh, mon Dieu! J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans l'un de ces rêves tordus de la voix… Moi, complètement nu sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche, tentant de dissimuler ma virilité du regard étrange de Tyson… Et lui entrain d'avancer!

Non, non, non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Recule! Allez!

Arf! Il peut pas arrêter de regarder aussi _bas_?

**« -Ty…Tyson? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? »**

Euh… Pourquoi il m'écoute pas? ? La voix? T'es toujours là? J'ai besoin de toi, là?

… Allez, merde! Réponds-moi! Il va me bouffer!

Bordel, je rougis en plus, je le sens!

**« -Kai…**

**-… **Je déglutis.

**-Kai, cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas fuir.**

**-… De quoi tu parle? »**

Ça me plait pas. Non, non, non! Ça ne me plait pas DU TOUT!

La voix! Pitié! Réponds-moi! Aide-moi!

… Je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, mais là c'est un cas de force majeur!

**« -Kai… »**

ME LAISSE PAS SEUL AVEC LUI!

Oh, merde! Il est si proche de moi, maintenant.

Je recule, effrayé, et manque de glisser dû à toute l'eau sur le sol carrelé. J'attrape à temps une serviette et tente de me couvrir d'une main avec tandis que je tends l'autre dans la direction de Tyson dans le but de stopper son avancé.

**« -A.. Attends! N'avance pas!**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-… Ben… On viens pas comme ça dans la douche des autres!**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Kai… ? »**

Je déglutis encore alors que ses doigts viennent s'entrecroisés avec les miens. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire, là?

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, c'est pas normal.

J'écarquille les yeux au moment même où Tyson porte les doigts de ma main à ses lèvres pour les embrasser presque… tendrement.

…

LA VOIX! PITIE! ME LAISSE PAS TOMBER! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI! J'SUIS DESOLE! REVIEEEEENS!

**« - Kai, je suis désolé…**

**-Hein? »**

Aurais-je loupé un épisode?

J'observe, médusé, Tyson qui presse ma main contre sa joue. Il a l'air si triste. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ses mots me serrent-ils le cœur comme ça?

Soudain, il relève les yeux vers moi. Il s'approche; je ne recule plus. Il est si près! Il se tient là, sous l'eau qui s'écoule sur nos corps, face à moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

**« -Tyson, tu vas être trempé.** Je tente.

**-Je suis déjà en serviette, c'est pas grave.** Me réplique-t-il dans un souffle.

**-… Pourquoi? …Pourquoi es-tu désolé?**

**-… Parce que. Je sais bien que t'en as rien à faire de moi. Tu ne me considère pas comme ton ami…**

**-Ty…** Je commence.

**-Mais tu sais, j'y peux rien! C'est plus fort que moi!** Me coupe-t-il. **Je… J'aime pas te voir triste, ni même malade. Quand tu as eu ton accident, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. J'ai cru… que j'allais te perdre.**

**-…**

**-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, tu sais. Je ne peux pas nier qu'en cet instant mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va explosé. Et même si parfois tu me prends sérieusement la tête, que t'es un tortionnaire, un esclavagiste, un capitaine totalement irresponsable… et bien… Kai Hiwatari… »**

Ça est, je le sens, il va me le dire…

**« -Kai…**

**-…Oui?**

_-Ah bah ça y est? T'es près à entendre sa déclaration?^^_

**-AAAAAAAH! »**

Je sursaute, me retenant in extrémiste à… à rien? ?

Aoutch… Ça fait mal…

**« -Kai? Kai? Ça va? Tu t'es pas fait mal?**

**-Aïe… »**

Mon c…

Grimaçant, et affalé sur le sol, je relève la tête vers Tyson qui s'est penché au-dessus de moi, inquiet. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent. J'crois que j'ai oublié de respirer, non?

Et en plus j'ai cru réentendre la voix…

…

Hm… J'ai dû rêver.

**« -Kai? »**

Hem… Il a vraiment l'air inquiet et… Triste? Mais… pourquoi baisse-t-il la tête?

C'est alors que je remarque dans quelle position compromettante nous sommes: moi, affalé sur le sol, donc, une partie du dos contre la paroi carrelée du mur de la douche, une jambe repliée; lui, accroupi devant moi, ses mains sur mon torse, l'un de ses genoux entre mes jambes…

**« -Je… Je te demande, pardon. Excuse-moi! »**

Minute… C'est des larmes, ça?

Ni une, ni deux, je retiens Tyson par le bras au moment où il comptait se relever pour partir. Je l'attire d'un mouvement sec vers moi et l'emprisonne entre mes bras. Du coup, hem… Il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, ses avant-bras plaqués contre ma poitrine, et les yeux écarquillés.

J'ai chaud…

Et j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que Tyson pourrait l'entendre de là où il est…

Et nos visages sont si près… ! Bon sang! Je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres…

**« -Tyson… » **Je souffle, incertain.

Waoh! Une minute…

Mais il m'embrasse, là? !

_YEEEEEEEEEES! ! !_

Merde! La voix! Alors c'était pas un rêve?

_Et non!^^ Mais je voulais pas interrompre ce moment!^^ D'ailleurs, tu disais quoi tout à l'heure? Que t'étais désolé et que tu reconnaissais ma magnificence, ma suprématie, ma… Kai?_

Hmmm… Bon Dieu…

_oO Ah bah enfin! Euh, Kai? Tu compte lui retirer ses amygdales, là? ^^'_

Hmmm…

_Okaaaaaaay…_

Bordel, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon… Hm…

**« -Kai, je…**

**-Chuuut… »**

Je le fais taire d'un autre baiser. C'était peut-être mon premier baiser mais si c'est toujours comme ça, alors là! Je prends direct un abandonnement à l'année!

_^^''_

Hmmm…

**« -Kai, at… »**

Hm? Hmmm…

_Pervers…-_-'' Tu pourrais le laisser parler, quand même._

Ta gueule, j'suis occupé!

_Oui, ben je vois ça! Sauf que lui, c'est peut-être pas juste du cul, qu'il veut._

…

Résigné, je relâche un peu ma prise sur Tyson, le laissant respirer. Il est tout essoufflé, comme moi. Ses joues sont rougies et ses yeux mi-clos.

**« -Kai… **Reprend-t-il difficilement.

**-Je t'aime! »**

_O_O'' WHAT'S? ? ? ?_

Hm?

Euh… Quelqu'un peut me dire comment ça se fait que j'ai sortit un truc pareil?

Merde!

Tyson me regarde, éberlué. Il faut le comprendre… D'abord, je me jette sur ses lèvres, et maintenant je lui balance _ça_ comme ça! Pff… Il va me haïr…

_NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT BOUCHE, MA PAROLE!_

Quoi?

_Raaaaaaaaah! T'es désespérant… -_-''' T'as toujours RIEN compris… ! Nan mais quelle nouille ce type!_

Hey! Je te permet pas! C'est pas toi qui va te faire jeter!

_Je vais t'étriper espèce de sale môme! Ouvre donc tes yeux et tes oreilles, imbécile! Tu vois pas qu'il t'…_

**« -Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kai… » **Me sourit-il tendrement.

Il… m'aime.

_Ça fait des siècles que je te le dit! ! ! TT_TT_

Ça fait bizarre de penser ça. Pas l'habitude…

Mais, étrangement, c'est pas si désagréable que ça. En fait, si on omet le fait que je suis à bout de souffle et que mon rythme cardiaque n'a pas diminué, j'me sens plutôt bien.

_Merci seigneur! Dire qu'il lui aura fallu trois plombes pour comprendre!_

Bon, ça va, oui?

_Nan mais, t'as été quand même VACHEMENT long à la détente! Kai?_

Hmmm…

_Hey! Essaie pas de m'ignorer en bécotant ton copain! …Kai? …KAI!_

Je soupire. C'est vraiment trop bon. Tyson soupire aussi, passant ses bras autours de mon cou et ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Front contre front, on se sourit. Je crois qu'on se comprend enfin.

Oui. Comment aurais-je put considérer Tyson comme un ami? C'était impossible. Simplement, parce que je l'aimais…

_TT_TT C'est si romantique!_

Ta gueule!

_Hey! Parle-moi autrement ou je fiche le camp pour de bon!_

Ben justement, tu devais pas partir, toi? Et puis là, j'ai plus besoin de tes services…

_O_o Espèce de sans cœur! Ben puisque c'est comme ça… !_

C'est ça. Bon, ben moi je retourne aux baisers de Tyson…

Hmm…

**« -Tyson…** Je soupire contre son cou.

**-Attends, Kai…**

**-Hm?**

**-Euh… **Rougit-il. **Tu… T'as quand même pas l'intention de… De faire ce que je pense, là? Ici?**

**-… Tu préfère aller dans une chambre?**

**-… Ben…**

**-Parce que moi… je vais pas pouvoir attendre pour découvrir tout ton corps… pour pouvoir sentir cette sensation qui est entrain de monter en moi…et qui me… brûle de l'intérieur. Je te veux. Et je te veux maintenant. Toi…tes lèvres… tes yeux… tes mains sur mon corps et le tien contre le mien… Tes soupires et tes gémissements… je veux tout de toi… et je veux que tu me fasse connaître tous ça. Maintenant! »**

_O_O_

Hem…

J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort?

Je rougis, soudain honteux, et baisse la tête. Puréééééé… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir un truc pareil? !

_Ben là, mon vieux… Tu t'es drôlement enflammé! Un lien de parenté avec Dranzer, peut-être…?oO'_

Arrête de raconter des conneries! … D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore là, toi? T'étais pas parti?

_Pfff…_

Hm? Je sens les mains de Tyson sur mon visage. Il me force à lui faire face, timidement, rougissant. Cependant, il a un sourire confiant. Tant mieux… Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il…

Il m'embrasse. Chastement. Ça aussi c'est bizarre. C'est agréable, et doux. J'enroule mes bras autours de sa taille.

Prenant appuie contre le mur de la douche, je laisse Tyson s'installer plus confortablement sur moi tandis qu'il couvre mon torse de caresses et mon cou de baisers. Je soupire. Je me sens si bien… Je le laisse descendre, doucement, lentement. C'est comme dans mes rêves. Mais il n'y a pas cette espèce de passion bestiale et répugnante. Non, C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

OH PUT'… Hmmm…

…Réel… Oh mon Dieu! Si quelqu'un rentre maintenant, je le bute direct!

**« -…Mon Dieu… » **Je gémis.

C'est tellement bon! Et dire qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que me caresser. Je le vois me sourire, timidement. Mais il a l'air d'apprécier l'état dans lequel il me met. Et moi j'apprécie beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien!

Je gémis encore: ma voix me paraît plus rauque. J'ai chaud; j'ai les yeux qui se ferment un peu sous le plaisir. Bordel! C'est normal d'éprouver autant de… autant de… Hmmm…

**« -Tyson… »**

Arrf… Encore…

Gémissant, je ferme complètement les yeux, me laissant aller contre le mur. Minute… Je viens d'écarter les cuisses, là? ? Non mais ça va pas chez moi!

…Hmmm… Oh… Ok… J'ai rien dit…

_Hey! Kai! C'est pas toi qui est censé le dominer? Nan, parce que t'es TRES passif, là, man… -_-'' C'est pas digne d'un Hiwatari, ça!_

**« -M'en fou…**

**-Hein? »**

Maaaais… Pourquoi il s'arrête?

Frustré, je regarde Tyson, qui lui me fixe d'un air interrogateur. Hem… Ok, j'ai dû répondre tout haut à la voix…

**« -Kai?**

**-Hm… Vas-y, continu…**

**-T'es sûr?**

**-Hm hm…**

**-… Ok. »**

Ouf. Bon, on en était où? Ah oui, je…

_Nan! Kai! Raaah! Mais t'es bête ou quoi? T'es le plus vieux! C'est à toi de prendre les commandes!_

**« -Ta gueule, tu m'saoul!**

**-Kai!**

**-Hein?**

**-… »**

Tyson me fixe, visiblement choqué. Errr… Hey! Non! Ne part pas!

**« -Tyson, attends!**

**-Quoi, encore? ! Tu vas me dire quoi cette fois?**

**-Mais c'était pas à toi que je parlais!**

**-Ah! Parce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce?**

**-… »**

_^^''' Désolé, man…_

J'vais te buter.

Comment je lui explique la situation, moi? Bon, respire, Kai. Voilà.

**« -Écoute, hem… Je sais que ça va te paraître démentiel mais… Tu dois me croire! Ok?**

**-…**

**-Depuis l'accident, j'ai… J'ai une saloperie de voix dans la tête qui me parle, et…**

**-Kai? T'es en train de me dire que t'entends des voix? Et que tu parlais à une voix qui n'existe pas?**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Oui. Hem… Mais je ne sais pas comment la faire partir…**

**-…**

**-Je sais que je suis complètement dingue mais… Je t'en pris… Tyson, reste. »**

Reste avec moi…

**« - …Kai? Elle ressemble à quoi, cette voix? »**

Non mais, il croit sérieusement que c'est le moment, là? Il voit pas que je suis pas en état de lui répondre? Et notre activité précédente, hein? ?

_Mwahahahahahahaha!_

Raaaah! Mais tais-toi! Tout ça c'est de TA faute!

**« -Kai?**

**-Hein? Euh… Désolé.**

**-Tu lui parlais, c'est ça?**

**-Pas vraiment… **Marmonnais-je.

**-…Alors? Elle ressemble à quoi, ta voix?**

**-… Ben, elle est barge. …Me regarde pas comme ça! Non, sérieux, elle est complètement folle et en plus elle chante Reggae Night toute les nuits. C'est une perverse doublée d'une tarée absolument pas modeste! … Et en plus elle chante faux.**

**-…**

**-Quoi? **Je soupire, désespéré.

**-Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être Dranzer qui te parlait?**

**-… »**

Какой?

QUOI? ?

Hem… Je crois qu'il délire… Sinon il ne me regarderait pas avec cet air aussi sérieux…

_…. ^_^'''''_

**« -Ben, ça se tient. **Me fait-il. **T'as failli mourir et comme par hasard, tu sort de l'hôpital avec trois fois rien alors que n'importe qui d'autre serait mort. Et puis t'as vu la puissance avec laquelle t'as tout démoli aujourd'hui?**

**-… C'était pas mon jour.**

**-Moi je crois que c'est Dranzer. Même le Chef a dit que c'était bizarre parce que les ondes que dégage ton spectre sont tout le temps actives ou un truc dans le genre, je sais plus…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-… Tu veux dire que depuis le début c'est Dranzer qui me fais chier? ! »**

DRANZER? !

_Viiiiiiiiiii… ^^''_

T'ES MORT!

_O_O''' Euh, Kai, Attends… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…_

GRRRRR!

_O_O Kai! Je suis ton spectre adoré, hein? Tu te rappelle? Je t'aime, moi…_

TU VAS SOUFFRIR!

_Môman! o_O'''_

TU VAS ME LE P…

Hmmm…

_Ouf! ^^''' Heureusement que Tyson est là pour te faire taire…_

Hmmm…

**« -Tyson!**

**-Quoi?**

**-Ne me déconcentre pas pendant que j'engueule mon spectre! »**

Je peux savoir pourquoi il se marre?

Oh… Hmmm…

Ok, oublions Dranzer et revenons-en à nos moutons…

Aussitôt que Tyson m'embrasse avidement, je passe mes bras autours de lui et le plaque doucement contre le mur. Ah oui, l'eau coule toujours… Je devrais éteindre.

**« -Kai? Pourquoi t'éteints l'eau?**

**-Parce qu'un jour on vénérera l'eau comme on vénérera les ventilateurs.**

**-Hein? »**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de philosopher sur la question. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son corps tandis que mes lèvres se frayent un chemin sur mon torse. Je l'entends soupirer puis gémir mon nom. Ça me fais plaisir… Je souris, mordille gentiment l'un de ses petits boutons de chair…

**« -Aaah, Kai! »**

Hm… Mes mains glissent sur lui. Mon corps se frotte lascivement contre le sien… Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça. Soupirant, je descends, mes lèvres toujours contre la chaleur de sa peau. Je descends, jusqu'à être à genoux devant lui. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Hm… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable, à rougir comme ça, l'une de ses mains perdu dans mes cheveux, l'autre contre sa bouche. Comment ais-je put être aveugle tout ce temps? Peu importe… Je m'empare de son membre et le caresse lentement. Il gémit plus fort. Je sais ce que je dois faire… Finalement ces rêves vont finir par me servir… Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça… Bref. Allez, Kai. Ça peut pas être si terrible que ça? Il me suffit juste de… hem…

_Fais « Aaaaaaaaaaah »! Comme chez le docteur!^^ Et Hop! Tu gobe tout!^^_

NAN MAIS CA VA PAS? ? ?

_Ben quoi?_

Je peux pas faire ça!

_Mais si tu peux… Il est pas bien grand… Par contre toi… Je plains ce cher Tyson!^^'_

MAIS T'AS FINI, OUI?

_Non!^_^_

**« -Kai? Ça va pas?**

**-Euh, si, si…**

**-… C'est encore Dranzer?**

**-… Faut que je réponde, là?**

**-Il est si chiant que ça?**

**-… T'as pas idée… **Je soupire.

**-… T'es pas obligé de… de faire ça, tu sais?**

**-… »**

Je le vois détourner la tête en rougissant encore plus. Je sais qu'il a envie que… enfin, qu'il a envie que… que je le…

_Que tu le suce, oui. ^_^_

MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE CA COMME CA?

_Ben quoi? Un chat reste un chat. Faut dire ce qu'y est, Kai._

… Tu me dégoûte.

_Et toi t'es trop prude… -_-'' Bon, t'y vas oui ou merde? Parce qu'il t'attend, là!_

Oui ben ça va! Arrête de me presser! Et arrête de mâter au passage!

_C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? ^_^_

Errrr… T'es pas mon spectre… J'te connais pas…

_Maaaaais… T'es pas gentil! TT_TT_

Bon! Courage!

Je ferme les yeux, et j'y vais, lentement. C'est… Franchement bizarre.

**« -Oh mon Diiiieu… Kaaaai… »**

_Ben tu vois que t'es pas si nouille que ça!^^ C'est ta grand-mère qui va être contente!^^_

NAN, PAS ELLE!

**« -Kaaaaaai… »**

Hm… Bon, Concentrons-nous.

_Oui, Concentrons-nous!^^_

NAN! JE me concentre et toi TU dégage!

_Mais… oO_

Y a pas de mais! Oust! Du balais!

…

Enfin, un peu de silence!

Hm… Il faudrait que j'accélère, là, non? Hem… Comment faire? Oh, je sais. Enfin, je crois… Je pose délicatement mes mains sur ses… enfin, voilà, quoi. Bref, ça me donne suffisamment d'appuie pour, hem, accélérer…

_Masse-les avec tes doigts tant que t'y est._

NAN MAIS… Je t'avais dis de ficher le camp!

_Tu préfère te débrouiller tout seul?_

…

Ok, c'est bon… Mais tu mâte pas!

_Hm hm!^_^_

Mon spectre est un pervers, j'y crois pas…

Bon, je m'exécute.

**« -Ah! Kaaaaai… ! Oh nom de… Aaaah! »**

_Tu devrais utiliser ta langue aussi.^^_

Dire que ma première fois est dictée par un ectoplasme…

_Hey!_

**« -Kaaaaaai… »**

Je fini par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle.

_Oui ben tu respirera plus tard! Tu l'as pas préparé, andouille! Nan mais faut vraiment tout te dire, c'est dingue, ça!_

Comment ça?

_Ben, tu lui met des…Woh, woh, woh! On se calme! …Kai, arrête de rougir comme ça, on dirait une écrevisse! Et en plus c'est pas le moment! Profite en tant qu'il est sur une autre planète, là!_

Mais… Mais…

_Rooooh! Arrête de pleurnicher et vas-y!_

Euh… Ok.

Bon, hem… J'y vais.

_C'est ça… Tu me préviendras, hein, quand t'auras commencé… ? -_-'_

Je déglutis. Faut vraiment que je…

_OUI!_

Et je pourrais pas plutôt…

_NAN!_

…Pas la peine de gueuler…

_Pfff…. -_-''' A l'aide…_

Je soupire discrètement, ouvre à nouveau la bouche et…

_Et oublie pas! Un doigt à la fois!_

TA GUEULE!

_TT_TT Mais je t'aide, moi…_

Me déconcentre pas! Bon, où en étais-je?

_Au début…-_-''_

Hm… Bref. On y va…

**« -Kai? Tu… Oh, put'… Aaaah, K… Kaaaai! »**

_oO …Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille bien le p'tit bout chou à son spectre-spectre quand il veut! ^_^_

Tais-toi, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça!

_Oui, et bien en attendant, met lui en un deuxième et bouge calmement, compris?_

Ouais, c'est bon, j'suis pas complètement con, non plus…

_Hm… -_-'_

Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

_Rien! Tais-toi et suce! … O_o Non, pardon, Kai, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Raaaaah! Mais arrête de rougir comme une tomate à chaque fois que je te dit un truc! … Et bah voilà, y bouge plus… pff… -_-'' Misère, misère…_

**« -Kai? Kai?**

**-Hm…**

**-Ça va pas?**

**-Je vais l'buter…**

**-Qui ça? Oh…**

**-Pfff…**

**-Courage. »**

Tyson me sourit gentiment, patiemment…

_Ben il a plutôt intérêt à être patient, oui! Parce qu'avec toi…_

…

_Euh… J'ai rien dit! ^^''_

Je reprends donc. Je passe un deuxième doigt entre ses cuisses. Je le sens frémir. Il gémit doucement. Pendant ce temps, j'embrasse tranquillement son ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Immédiatement, il entoure ses bras autours de mon cou et ses jambes autours de mes hanches. Hm… C'est pas évident de le maintenir contre ce putain de mur qui glisse, mais bordel… C'est si bon…

_Kaaaai… T'étais censé le… Oh et puis merde._

Hm…

**« -Kaaai… »**

Hmmm…

_M'écoute plus… TT_TT_

Hm… Tyson…

**« -Ah! K… Kai! Hmmm… Kaaaai…**

**-Tyson… »**

C'est si bon. Je ne tiens plus! Désireux d'en recevoir d'avantage, je retire mes doigts, l'attrape fermement et j'entre en lui, lentement.

OH

MON

DIEU

Aaaaah… Mais c'est…

**« -Si étroit… Si étroit… Oh Mon Dieu…**

**-K… Kai… Ah… »**

Oh mon Dieu… !

Hm… Aaaah… C'est si bon. Putain…

Soupirant, gémissant, j'enfouie ma tête dans le cou de Tyson. J'y appose ma marque, l'embrasse, le couvre de baisers et de caresses. J'accélère. Ah! Non… Je ralenti… Hm… Encore… Bordel, hm…

**« -Tyson… Je…**

**-Kaaaaai… »**

Hmm… Plus fort… Oh mon Dieu! Oui! Aaaah, ouiiii ... Hm… Plus… Vite… Haaaaan…

_Reggae night…_

_We come together when the feeling's right…mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

_Reggae night…_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

Qu… ? NAN MAIS TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE?

_Ben pourquoi? TT_TT_

**« -Tu chante faux, alors ferme-la!**

_-Maaaaaais… je m'ennuie, moiiiii! TT_TT_

**-M'en fou que tu t'ennuie! Personne te demande de regarder!**

**-Kai?**

_-Mais Kaaaaaaaaaaaai!TT_TT_

**-J'suis occupé, là!**

**-Kai? Hého?**

_-Allez, quoi? Tu peux pas le prendre dans une autre position pour changer? Non?_

**-Espèce de sale pervers!**

**-Kaaaai…**

_-T'as qu'à le mettre à genoux et tu te met derrière, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué! En plus, c'est moins fatiguant…_

**-Non mais de quoi j'me mêle? !**

**-KAI!**

**-Hm? Oh, Hem… Excuse-moi, mais…**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te disais?**

**-… De… Il me suggérait de…**

_-De l'encul…_

**-DRANZER!**

**-Hahahahahahahahaha!**

**-Hm? Euh… Tyson, t'es sûr que ça va?**

**-T'as rougi d'un coup, c'était trop drôle! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit de me faire mais… **Me sourit-il innocemment. **Mais, tu devrais peut-être essayer, non? »**

_O_O Ben dis donc… Il est beaucoup plus dévergondé que toi le loupiot… Kai? … o_O''' Woeh! Doucement! Oh purée! Il l'a complètement mis à terre…_

J'étais tellement frustré que j'ai entraîné Tyson avec moi à même le sol, l'embrassant comme si c'était la fin du monde, le caressant, le faisant se cambrer vers moi, le faisant gémir mon nom… Encore. Et encore… Je me retire, l'invite à se retourner d'un regard. Je le caresse.

Encore.

Et encore…

Et je le possède à nouveau. Il gémit. Plus fort. Juste mon nom. Je gémis à mon tour. Bon sang! C'est encore plus étroit… Hmm… Plus fort… Plus vite…

Mes mains sur ses hanches, ses avant-bras à terre… Nos deux corps ondulant fiévreusement…

Hm… Oh mon Dieu… Je sens que… Oh bon sang! Je sens que je vais… Aaaah… Tyson… Je…

_Reggae night…_

_We come together when the feeling's right…mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

_Reggae night…_

_And we'll be jamming till the morning light, mmm, hmm, oh, oh…_

MAIS ARRETE DE ME REFROIDIR DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL!

_C'est pour pas que tu grille les étapes, p'tit! ^^_

QUELLES ETAPES? !

_Tyson._

Hm?

_Si tu jouis avant lui, qui dis que t'auras la force de le satisfaire, hein? C'est le plus jeune, c'est à toi de le guider, pas l'inverse!_

…Oh.

_Oui! Oh! Comme tu dis! Allez, au travail!_

Oui, ben, oh! T'arrêterais de m'interrompre aussi…

_J'y peux rien si tu fais tout de travers!_

PARDON? !

**« -Kaaaai… »**

_Ton aman te réclame! ^_^_

Hmph…

Bon, hem… Je ralentit. J'entends Tyson gémir de façon beaucoup plus…

_Érotique? ^^'_

Carrément!

_O_O'_

Putain! Désolé, mais là, je vais pas tenir!

_Kai! Non! Fais pas ça!_

J'ignore les conseils foireux de mon spectre pour accélérer. Tyson ne tarde pas à crier de plaisir, comme moi. C'est tellement bon! Mes mains se font encore plus baladeuses. Je gémis, me cambre et…

**« -Kaaaaaai!**

**-Ah! Tysoooon… ! »**

_O_o…._

…

_Kai?_

…

_Kaaaai? ?_

…Hm…

_TT_TT Mon p'tit bébé est devenu un hoooooomme… !_

Hmmm…

_Et en plus il plane!_

Hmmm…

**« -K… Kai…**

**-Hmmm…**

**-Je… Je…**

**-Hmm… »**

Je soupire de contentement et me retire lentement de Tyson. Je suis siiiii bien…

_oO' La vache! On dirait que t'as fumé!_

Assis dos contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire débile scotché au visage, je reprends mon souffle, avec Tyson dans mes bras. Aaaaah… J'ai déjà dis que la vie était belle?

_O_O''' Kai? C'est quoi ton herbe? Nan parce que, si c'est ça, j'en veux aussi!_

Heeeeein… ?

_^_^''' Okaaaaay… Tu sais quoi, Kai? Tu vas allez faire dodo, hein?_

Hmmm…

_Écoute tonton Dranzy…^^'_

Dranzer, c'est toi?

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit… ? -_-'_

Mon speeeectre! Je t'aime toi aussi!

_o_O'' Gnééééé?_

Aaaaah, je me sens siiiii bien…!

_Je sens que j'ai intérêt à en profiter parce que ça va pas durer… -_-'' Dire qu'il tient mieux l'alcool que le sexe…_

Hm…

**« -Kai?**

**-Voui?**

**-… Ça va?**

**-Pourquoi ça irait pas?**

**-… T'es bizarre. Kai, Tu me fais peur, là…**

**-…**

**-Kai?**

**-… Je vais buter Dranzer!**

_-O_O Déjà?_

**-Ouf! Pendant un moment, tu m'as fait peur!**

_-Ben moi il ME fait peur! »_

Dranzeeeeer…

_Iiiiiiik!_

Ooooh, Dranzeeeeeer…

…

Inutile de te cacher! Je te ferais souffrir à l'entraînement! Je te ferais tourner, et tourner! Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'achever! Mwahahahahahahaha!

_O_O Ben raison de plus pour rester planqué…_

**« -Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-Et si on allait manger? J'ai faim. »**

Je souris et hoche de la tête. Après un dernier baiser chaste, on se relève et nous douchons rapidement. Une fois habillés, nous rejoignons notre suite, main dans la main. Quand nous arrivons, tous nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Le premier qui fait UN commentaire…

**« -Aaaaah! Bah c'est pas trop tôt!^^ Kai, mon poussin, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour lui mettre le grappin dessus à ton p'tit dragon!^^ Alors, vous l'avez fait? Vous avez pris quelle position? Moi personnellement je préfère le… »**

Tuez-moi, pitié, tuez-moi…

* * *

FIN!

* * *

_**C'est finiiiii! Enfin! J'en voyais plus le bout de ce chapitre! Alors voyons voir… Arg! 20 pages!**_

_**Bon ben, il est 02h23 du mat', je suis naze, et je crois avoir bien mérité un p'tit dodo, non?^^**_

_**J'espère que vous vous serez bien amusé tout au long de la fic.**_

_**J'ai le droit à des dernières reviews? Lol**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
